Professor Longbottom
by Tallen93
Summary: *Takes place after DHP2*,Neville begins his new job as a teacher at Hogwarts,this story also will tell of his relationship with Luna,but how will Neville put up with another new face at Hogwarts who wants to be more then a colleague, or maybe his enemy?
1. Chapter 1

A buzzing alarm sounded off in the bedroom of Neville Longbottom, he stirred with a groggy pace and hit the snooze button ceasing the annoying buzzing. He sat up on the bed and turned himself so he was sitting on the side and he stretched out his arms and gave a slow yawn, as Luna rose up next to him "Good morning." she said yawning as well and rubbing her eyes "Good morning love, sleep well?" asked Neville as he felt Luna's arms wrap around him from behind in a hug "Like a baby." she said kissing his cheek.

Neville smiled at the contact, out of all his ups and downs, and his achievements, he felt Luna was the greatest thing to happen to him, and being with her made him feel like he was still having the moment when he first met her, he was brought out of his nostalgia by Luna's voice "Today's the day." she said as she got off the bed and walked to the mirror and dresser by the bed, Neville stared at her as she walked, he loved everything about that oddball of a girl, the way her long blonde hair framed her face, the shine of her sliver-gray eyes, and her silk pale skin tone that was being perfectly complimented by the silk nightgown she was wearing. Neville drifted into deep loving thought again,while Luna was combing out her hair.

Luna caught Neville staring at her a good while then spoke "Dear, is something the mater? She said staring back at him from his reflection "No." he said shyly Luna saw right through him she could tell when he was fibbing "Are you sure? Because your staring at me like something's on your mind." she said turning around and sitting back on the bed next to him, and began rubbing circles on his back to coax him to talk "Well, its just I feel bad for leaving that's all." he finally said looking at Luna who just rolled her eyes and smiled "Is that all, oh, Neville you make it seem like we'll never see each other again." she said placing a hand on his cheek, which he sweetly leaned into "I know Luna, I just hate that we don't live close to Hogwarts, after all I wont be able to see you until the term ends, or on the holidays." he said showing a slight frown, but Luna looked him straight in the eye and said "Now, you listen to me Neville Longbottom, don't you ever feel guilty about this. We both agreed that you teaching Herbology was a good move for you." said Luna kissing him "And don't get down about leaving, we both know its quite a distance, but in the end all will be well.".

Neville smiled at her words, he knew Luna was right after all "Okay." he said kissing her back and they kept this one going for awhile then once they broke apart Luna said "Alright, you go get cleaned and dressed and I'll handle breakfast." she said giving a quick peck to Neville's cheek before she got up and left the room.

A few minutes later, Luna was almost done with preparing breakfast which consisted of eggs, toast, bacon, and a few fruit slices, but Luna was not actually making it thanks to her skills in magic she had charmed a few kitchen items to do the work while she sat and edited the new articles that were to be published in _The Quibbler_., Luna looked up every now and then to make sure her charmed items didn't go out of control, and greatly to her surprise preparing the meal went rather well. Once the meal was done and placed on the table Luna put away her work she called for Neville "Sweetie, the food is ready." after a few seconds Neville came into the living room, he was wearing a blue button-up with a black suit vest buttoned up over it, and a pair of black dress pants and matching shoes "Well how do I look Luna?" he said spinning around in place "Good, but something is missing." she said biting into her toast then she got an idea "Stay put I'll be right back." she said as she got up and went towards the bed room.

While he waited for Luna to retrieve her mystery item, Neville sat down and began eating his food, and sipping Orange juice as he checked himself to make sure he had everything he needed, in his mind he seemed to have everything ready to go; but he couldn't escape the feeling he had forgotten something but he put the thought out of his mind when he saw Luna come back into the room with a white tie "This should work, pop your collar." she said as Neville got up and did just that,as she put the tie on him and began to tie it she felt him staring at her again "You love to stare at me while I work don't you?" she said as she looked up at him and smiled which he replied back with "With a girl as beautiful as you, who wouldn't stare?" Luna didn't speak, she just kissed him as she pulled the tie to make it fit.

Once they broke the kiss, Luna stood back and looked at Neville's outfit "That did the trick, your all set. Did you get everything?" she said as Neville went back to the room for his suitcase "Yes Luna I'm sure." he said as he came back into the room with it and placed it by the front door "are you sure?" said Luna as she showed Neville that she was holding his rememberall "I knew I forgot something, Luna what would I do without you?" exclaimed Neville at the sight of the orb, Luna placed it in his hands and luckily it stayed clear so he knew he didn't forget anything else "just don't loose it." she said giving him a serious yet loving look.

Neville gave his rememberall a small toss off his hand "I wont, I promise." he was about to place it in his pocket until Luna grabbed it and said "Well to make sure you don't, let me do this." she said casting the reducio spell shrinking it, she then went into the kitchen and brought back a small jar tied to a rope of fabric "Here you are, now you wont forget it." said Luna as she sealed the jar with a cork, then placed the necklace around Neville's neck "Thanks Luna, I'll never take it off." he said admiring the homemade gift "Good." said Luna smiling at him again "Now get going don't want to miss the train." she said kissing him and and escorting him to the door "You're right, must be off." said Neville picking up his suitcase;as he did he smell a familiar smell "Do you smell butterbeer Luna?" he said sniffing.

Luna laughed "It must be the cork on your necklace." she said picking up the jar and showing it to him "When I decided to get the jar for your rememberall, I couldn't find anything to seal it, so I used my old cork necklace." Neville tried to take it in "So, you gave me your old necklace, but Luna you've had that thing forever, why give it to me?" he asked. Luna just looked at him and laughed "Consider it, as something to look at while you're missing me." Neville smiled at the sweet gesture "Thanks that's sweet, but what about the Nargels?" he said, after being with Luna for so long a few of her superstitions rubbed off on him much to his own surprise "Don't worry, I have many ways of dealing with those pesky things." said Luna laughing a bit with a smile "Now off you go, the train is not going to wait on you." she said as she opened the door that led out of there apartment. Neville shook his head "Are you trying to get rid of me?" he said laughing as he stepped towards Luna at the threshold of the door "Well, I cant miss you if you don't leave." said Luna as the two gave looked each other in the eye and smiled, Neville gave her one last kiss and said "I'll write you as soon as I get settled in, and every other chance I get." which got a smile and a nod from Luna as she gave a small "Okay." she gave Neville a tight hug, then he stepped out and made his way to King's Cross Station.

Meanwhile, Neville had reached the station on foot, he felt lucky that he didn't live to far from it and enjoyed the pure feeling of nostalgia as he walked the platforms that led to the hidden entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quarters he felt like it was his first year all over again. A few minutes had passed and he had made his way to the wall between Platforms nine and ten and as he did during his school days, he looked around to make sure no one could see him before he ran towards the wall, greatly the coast was clear so he made the run and went through the wall and found himself in front of the Hogwarts Express, and just like all the years before; it was covered with students and parents alike.

After Neville had appeared, a familiar voice called him "Neville, is that you?" that voice belonged to Harry Potter "Harry!" said Neville happy to see his old friend, who he gave a tight hug to "I'm surprised to see you here Neville." said Harry after breaking the hug between them "What are you up to now?" said Harry beginning a conversation of catch-up "Well, after I left the ministry, I took up a teaching job at Hogwarts, I'm replacing Professor Sprout." as Neville said this, he didn't notice Ginny and Lily walk up "So it's Professor Longbottom now?" said Ginny with a laughing smile as she opened her arms and hugged Neville "Yes, I think that's how the title goes." he said breaking the hug between them, Neville then took notice of Lily "Hello there." he said to her which gained a reply of "Hello Mr. Longbottom." Neville then smiled and said "I see why they named you after your grandmother, you look just like her." which gained a smile from Lily as she said "I'm also named after Mrs. Longbottom aren't I?" this phrase made Neville a bit confused but then Harry spoke up "Yes dear, but Ms. Luna's last name is Lovegood, she and Mr. Longbottom aren't married." when he had finished explaining Neville put in "Yes, well we're not married yet, but yes Lily you are named after my Luna as well." after saying this he noticed a smile come up on her face, he figured what he said made her feel better for asking the question.

As more students began to broad the train and the crowd started to disappear, Harry asked "Speaking of Luna, is she here with you Neville?" which Neville replied with "No, she stayed home, she has a lot of new articles to look at and edit for _The Quibbler_, so she couldn't make it. Speaking of people not being here, where are James and Albus?" Harry was about to answer but Lily did for him "James and Albus are on the train, there so lucky I wish I was going already but mom and daddy say I'm not old enough yet." Neville picked up on her disappointment in the sentence "It seems you're excited to start school." he said and Harry interjected with "She and Hugo are vary enthusiastic about it, it's all they talk about."

after that was said Ginny said "Speaking of Hugo, here come Ron and Hermione." as she said that Nevile looked over Harry's shoulder and saw the couple and there young son "Hey Neville." said Ron when the approached the group Neville replied "Hello Ron,Hermione, and hello Hugo." he said nodding to Ron,hugging Hermione, and giving Hugo a warm handshake "Hi Mr. Longbottom." said Hugo with a polite smile, but Neville could pick up on his disappointment about not starting Hogwarts as well, but he looked over the Weasley clan and noticed they were short one "So, I'm guessing Rose is excited about starting school?" he asked the couple "Yes, Rose is greatly excited about school." said Hermione with a smile and a nod towards Neville, but Ron came in with his usual humor "Yeah, I already warned her about Malfoy's boy Scorpius." as he said this he got a small shove from the side by his wife "Hush Ronald, I already told you I don't want you turning those two against each other before school starts." as Ron was rubbing his arm he said "I'm not turning them against each other Hermione, I just told Rose not to get to friendly with him that's all." at hearing this Hermione decided to stop him in his tracks "Well, what if Rose and Scorpius did become friends, or perhaps they became more then friends what would you say then?" and as she predicted Ron got a horrible look on his face "My little Rose, with a Malfoy? Hermione don't scare me like that just thinking about that makes me shake.".

As the couple went on with arguing Neville felt lucky when he heard a ticket taker utter "All aboard!" so he decided to separate from the small reunion "Well, everyone that's my que to leave you and be on my way." as he said this he got the last hugs, and shoulder pats, and the last few "Good luck." phrases from his friends ans he boarded the Hogwarts Express, and headed for a new horizon ahead of him.

**A/N:WELL, I HOPE WHO EVER READS THIS ENJOYS MY 1ST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST HP STORY, AND TO SOLVE ANY CONFUSION AS TO WHY NEVILLE TOOK THE TRAIN AND WAS NOT AT THE SCHOOL ALREADY WILL BE SQUARED AWAY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS STORY.**


	2. Chapter 2

After boarding the train Neville looked all over for an open seat, unlike many things that had not changed over the years the small available space on the Hogwarts Express was one of those things. Neville continued to search but all the places he checked always came up full, he was about to give up and just stand, but he was saved by the voice of Albus Potter "Hello Mr. Longbottom." he said getting Neville's attention "Hello Albus, you wouldn't happen to have open space in you compartment by any chance?" he asked hoping he would get a good answer "Sure, James and I have plenty of room." said Albus, and hearing the sound of that made Neville happy, so he decided to take the offer.

Neville entered the compartment, it consisted of two long booth seats that were big enough to seat two or three people and had spaces above them to put luggage. Neville put his suitcase away above his side of the compartment and sat down, Albus and James were seated across from him. "Thank you boys, if I hadn't run into you I would've had to have stood up the whole trip." said Neville thankful to be off his feet, and thankful that the two boys had the kindness of both there parents "Think nothing of it Mr. Longbottom." said Albus smiling, it was true he was Harry's son that smile was the vary smile Neville came to know from being friends with Harry. The group was silent for awhile until James spoke up "So, Mr. Longbottom what brings you here?", Neville cleared his throat and said "Well, I recently replaced Professor Sprout, and will be teaching Herbology; the school said that I'd receive a letter from them telling me when to arrive, but I never got that letter so I decided to take the train to get there." James and Albus both nodded there heads "Sounds reasonable." said Albus, then James asked. "Herbology, that's a second year class isn't it?" Neville nodded his head "Yes it is, it seems you and I might see a lot of each other this year James.".

Neville looked around and he noticed there was some extra luggage on the other side of the compartment over the boys "Boys, is someone else with you?" he said pointing over there heads to the luggage "Rose was with us, but she wandered off awhile ago." said Albus, he was about to go on but James beat him to it "She probably went off looking for Scorpius Malfoy." as James said this he had an annoyed look on his face and was about to say something, but he stopped once he saw Rose coming into the compartment "I'm back." she said facing away and then turned around to see Neville "Oh, hello Mr. Longbottom, I didn't see you there." Neville smiled as she took her seat with James and Albus "That quite alright Rose." after that was said, James decided to say "So, Rose, did you find your boyfriend?" his words came off as annoying to Rose "He's not my boyfriend, just a good friend." she said trying to get off the subject, but James kept going "It doesn't look that way." he said still trying to push Rose's buttons "I don't see the big deal, yes he is a Malfoy but what has that got to do with him as a person? To be truthful Scorpius is a nice boy." she said a bit more aggressively then before, but James kept on "Oh sure, first it's He's a nice boy then next thing you know, you're snogging in the middle of a crowded train station Like Teddy and Victoire." before the argument could continue Neville simply but loudly cleared his throat making the bickering Cousins go silent "Well, if you lot dont mind, I'm going to try and nap." said Neville getting comfortable and slowly falling asleep.

Hours later, Neville felt himself getting poked by someone "Mr. Longbottom wake up, we're at Hogwarts." Neville opened his eyes to find Rose looking at him. Neville yawned a bit "Thank you for waking me up Rose. How long was I asleep?" he asked slowly waking up and getting his suitcase "You were asleep the whole trip sir, you snored a bit, but don't worry it didn't bother me or the boys." said Rose also getting her luggage. The two made there way from there compartment and off the train and onto the platform at Hogwarts and began to walk to the carriages awaiting the students "Mr. Longbottom, the jar around your neck is glowing red, is it suppose to do that? Asked Rose taking notice of Neville's necklace, which he looked down at himself "In this case yes Rose, I have a rememberall and I shrunk it so I could carry it around. Since its made the jar red, that means I've forgotten something." he said trying to contemplate what he actually had forgotten. "Well, whatever this "Something." is, I hope you find it Mr. Longbottom, I'm sorry that I cant stay behind to be of any help." said Rose as she saw a empty carriage pull up to where she and Neville were standing "That's okay Rose, I'm sure I'll figure it out." he said reassuring the young Weasley "Alright then, well must be off I hope to see you again." she said smiling as her carriage began to make its way towards the school grounds. Neville stood there by himself and began to think of what he must have forgot, he began searching his pockets and came to a frighting discovery "Oh no, don't tell me I left my wand behind." he said as he frantically kept searching his pockets with no good result, so he decided to switch to looking in his suitcase, he nealed down placing it on the ground and opening it; and there laying on top of his fresh folded attire was hos wand with a not attached it read:

"_Did you forget this darling?"-love Luna._

Neville's feeling of fright eventually melted away into relief, that was just like Luna she completed him so well; he was forgetful and she made sure he didn't forget. Neville took his wand and placed it in his pants pocket and sealed his suitcase and began his walk towards the school where he encountered a familiar face "Professor Longbottom? What are you doing here, we sent a summons for you two weeks ago." that statement was said by Professor Flitwhick, it was noticeable that some years had passed since Neville saw him his hair was slightly gray, and he had a few wrinkles in his face. Neville felt like he was still in school being intimidated by his teachers "I'm sorry sir I- um- never got the summons." he said with a stutter as he approached one of his former teachers "Well, you're here and better late then never, now come along we have a sorting ceremony and a feast to attend." said Flitwhick as he started to make his way towards the school as well.

Hours later Neville was seated in the great hall at the head table, he and the other teachers along with the students were in the middle of a classic Hogwarts feast, any food imaginable was being consumed, Neville was enjoying his meal Professor Flitwhick was seated next him on one side and a unknown woman was on the other side of him. The woman was around Neville's age she had a slender frame, and cream white skin along with brown hair with some stray strands of blonde, and a pair of emrald green eyes. Neville was almost done eating then the woman spoke "I hope you don't find me rude sir, but are you willing to part ways with that?" she said pointing to a medium size piece of steak on Neville's plate, Neville thought it over for a bit and figured it would be best if she take it since he was already full "You can have it if you like, I cant eat another bite and I'd hate to see it go to waste." he said putting his fork into the steak and putting it on the woman's plate. "Thank you. I apologize if I came off rather blunt, I'm Elizabeth Shepherd, the new Potions Master." said Elizabeth extending her hand to Nevile's which he gladly took and shook "It's alright, I'm Neville Longbottom, the new Herbology teacher, it's nice to meet you Ms. Shepherd." said Neville smiling at his new aquaintence.

Elizabeth smiled and responded "Likewise Neville, but please do call me Elizabeth, I cant stand to be called my last name by someone my own age." Neville nodded at her request "Alright." he was about to continue, but he was interrupted by Headmistress McGonagall as she stepped up to the podium facing the students "Your attention please." she said as the students slowly became quit "Thank you. Before I begin I would just like to say welcome to our first year students, and welcome back to our returning students. Now, it is my greatest pleasure to welcome all of you to Hogwarts, myself and the faculty of fine teachers behind me wish to show you all, that we not only want to provide you with the finest education we possibly can; and also we desire to send all of the fine young wizards and witches in this room to great future." as she concluded the small speech the students gave her an applause.

After the applause died down McGonagall began another speech "I would also like to wish a warm welcome to Hogwart's newest teachers, as all of the older students are aware, last term we witnessed the retirement of long tome Herbology teacher Professor Sprout, but she wanted me to notify you all; that she has left us in the capable hands of her former apprentice, and former Hogwarts student, Professor Longbottom."as she concluded this she motioned for Neville to stand so the students could see him, he stood up and gave a small nod to all of the cheering students before him then sat back down as the headmaster began to speak again "I also want to welcome our new Potions Master, Professor Shepherd." as she said this Elizabeth stood up and gave a nod of thanks to the cheering students, but as she did so her brown and blonde streaked hair suddenly turned into a soft light purple. Neville watched Elizabeth as she sat back down "Elizabeth, your hair changes color?" he asked taken back a bit but the sight as Elizabeth said "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you didn't know I was a Metamorphmagus." she said as her hair started to return to its normal shade. Neville understood once she had explained it to him "Oh, I see." he was about to speak again but the headmistress began one last thing "I would also like to announce, that we also have new house heads amongst us, Professor Longbottom shall head Gryffindor house, While Professor Shepherd will head Slytherin." as she finally concluded that statement got the biggest applause from both the Gryffindor and Slytherin students.

Later on that night, Neville was settled down and sitting in his office finishing his preparations for the start of classes. He found it vary hectic but in the end he wanted the job; so he excepted the work, once he had concluded his work he began to write a letter to Luna as he promised

_Dear Luna,_

_As promised my love, I have made it to Hogwarts safe and sound. I ran into Harry and the others at the train, they were disappointed that you weren't with me; but once I brought up The Quibbler, the understood. The school and its students alike gave me a warm welcome; I'm also not the only new teacher, I became acquainted with the new Potions Master, it makes me feel well knowing I;m not the only new face around the school._

_Also Hogwarts surprised me, not only am I teaching Herbology, but they made me head of Gryffindor house! Can you imagine me a house head I still cant wrap my head around it Luna; It makes me wish that you were here to celebrate with me again my dear I hate the new distance between us, but I understand that you don't want me to feel down you would tell me to be proud and have my head up high like a true Gryffindor. Thank you for the home-made necklace darling, it has helped me a great deal already for if it had not been attached to me I would never have discovered my misplaced wand, along with you sweet nothing of a note which made it all the better._

_My dear, again I wish you were closer, you and I have been around each other so long;it might take me a bit of an adjustment with it just being me but I promise the first chance I get to come home I'll be on my way, or by Merlin's will I hope you are able to come here, I know you would love to see Hogwarts again._

_I must prepare for my classes, so I sadly must leave off at this letter, just know Luna that I love you and I shall look forward to reply letter, and I shall spend any free time I can with nothing but you in mind._

_Love always,_

_Neville._

After Neville had completed the letter, he put it into a envelope and sealed it with the Hogwarts seal. He then got up and opened his office window showing the dark night of Hogwarts, he then walked over to an owl perched on a stand and put the envelop in front of it; and the owl took hold of it in its beak "Have a safe flight my friend." Neville said as the owl opened its wings and took flight out the window.

Neville watched the owl fly off until it could no longer be seen, he then closed the window to keep out a cold wind that had started to blow, He returned to his office desk and just sat there in deep thought. He tried to focus on his class work, but it was hard to keep focus, because all he did was lift up the jar around his neck and smile at the thought of 'his' Luna.

**A/N:Well, here is chapter two, sorry for the wait but I have been getting back into the routine of school, my updates wont be quick but I promise to try and make them as frequent as I can. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month since Neville sent his letter to Luna; he figured that her work for_ The Quibbler _Had been keeping her busy so he didn't mind at the vary least. He was hard at work grading his students reports on Mandrakes, most of the papers were vary good to his liking, so he found grading them easy and a swift endeavor. Neville put away the papers in a file on his desk and rose up to give himself a much needed stretch, then walked over to the window of his office and opened it as he did everyday awaiting his owl to return with a letter from Luna; oh how he missed seeing her beautiful smile, the wrinkle she would get in her nose when she laughed, and the little skip she would have when she walked. Neville always thought it would be greater if they lived close to the school, but he found Hogsmeade too crowded, and Neville didn't know if moving he and Luna into the house she had lived in with her father would be a good move ever since his disappearance.

Her father, Neville had never witnessed a bond any stronger then the one between Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's father was the only family she had since her mother died, even after he had gone missing she she had had the highest hope that he was out there somewhere in that huge world, but years had gone by since then Neville,Harry, and many others knew that if Xenophilius could not be found then he must be dead. Neville could never muster the strength to tell Luna that her father was lost, one she would never listen to him, and two he didn't want to see her breakdown emotionally; Neville figured she had to have been giving herself false hope so as to not have to loose another parent, or not to feel the horrible grief of it all.

Neville put any remaining thoughts he had behind him, he had more pressing matters; he decided to organize his books on Herbology and shelf them, he would look at the title, skim the book a bit, and then put it away he saw everything from basic Herbology, all the way to the book given to him by Alister Moody, well not the actual Moody, but either way said book had been help to Neville regardless. Once he had finished sorting his books, Neville heard a knock on his office door "Come in." he said but no one came in so Neville decided to go open the door for all he knew it was a shy student with a question on his or her assignment; Neville opened the door and peered out to find no one outside "Is anyone out here?" he asked out loud into his empty classroom with no answer. Suddenly. Neville felt something touch his head, he looked upward to find Elizabeth levitating above him "Boo!" she yelled causing Neville to jump back and fall onto the floor "By Merlin's beard, Elizabeth what are you doing scaring people like that?" he said catching his breath. Elizabeth made her feet touch the floor, her appearance had changed, her hair was no longer brown and blonde; her hair was now peacock blue , and the length had gone from shoulder to falling on her back "Sorry, I thought you could use a good scare is all." she said offering her hand out to help Neville to his feet.

Neville took her hand and hoisted himself up "I guess this is how you spend your free time?" he said dusting off his cloths and straightening himself "I guess you could call it that." said Elizabeth laughing a bit as she moved into Neville's office and placed herself by the window "It's kinda nippy, how can you stand to keep the window open?" she asked fixing her teaches robes to cover her "Yeah, it is a little cold, but I'm use to it, I'm actually waiting for a letter." Said Neville explaining himself.

Elizabeth looked out the window for a bit "A letter, from a special someone back home I presume?" she asked looking away from the window to meet Neville's face "Yeah, you could say that." he said with a bit of a smile forming. Elizabeth smiled as well "Showing that goofy grin of yours as always." she said with a bit of a laugh "I guess so, so what brings you here?" he asked. Elizabeth moved away from the window and took a seat in Nevile's desk chair "Just bored, I don't have anything else to do for my class, so I thought id just take a stroll through the halls like I did when I was a child." she said leaning back into the seat and getting comfortable. Neville took in her statement and became confused "As a child, so you went here?" he asked with his usual confused face showing "Yes." she responded "Of course my looks changed a lot, so I guess no one really remembers me."

_(Flashback.) _

_A young pink and black striped haired Elizabeth stood in the hospital wing, she was offering help as she always did, she to her knowledge, was the only student who proved that not all Slytherin students were selfish. She was storing bandages and other first-aid materials when she heard a faint cry, she turned around to find Madam Hooch talking to a nurse, and a young Gryffindor student was at her side "Take care of Mr. Longbottom, we had a bit of a flying accident." said Hootch as the Nurse nodded and helped the student to a bed to sit on. As the nurse began to examine him, another student was brought in only this one was knocked out and being carried in "Elizabeth, I have to tend to the other student, could you patch Mr. Longbottom up, it's only a broken wrist." she said as she passed her by, Elizabeth nodded her head and went over to her patient._

_Elizabeth sat down next to the student "How did this happen?" she asked as any good nurse or doctor would, the student let out a faint laugh "Let's just say flying a broom is not my cup of tea." he said looking away from his broken wrist. Elizabeth got a sling and bandages ready "Now, we have to get your arm out of your robe sleeve, move your arm and wrist out slowly." the student nodded and tried moving his arm out of the sleeve, as expected he let out a grimace of pain "easy, easy now." said Elizabeth as she bandaged up his wrist and placed it in the sling "alright, here we are just keep your wrist in this for awhile and go easy on it." she said as she helped the boy up._

"_Th-thank you miss-." said the boy trying to give his thanks in a shy stutter before Elizabeth took it upon herself to fill in the blanks "Elizabeth, and your welcome Longbottom." she said calling him by the only known title she knew "It's Neville, my name is Neville." he said still sounding shy. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head "Well then Neville, I hope next time we meet it will be on better terms." Neville nodded a bit and laughed "Right, well again thank you, I best be on my way back to class." he said as he waved goodbye with his good wrist and made his exit._

_Elizabeth thought about Neville all day afterwords, she felt he had a quality that made him interesting; but she couldn't figure it out, she knew it wasn't anything physical; she recalled how round in the head he was, that awful haircut he was sporting, and she took into account he didn't have the best teeth in the world but she knew one thing, for some reason she knew she had to have him._

_(End flashback.)_

Neville laughed a bit dumbfounded "That was you?" he asked trying to take in Elizabeth's story "You were the pink haired girl who patched up my wrist." he said a bit surprised which only received an answer of "Yes I was." from Elizabeth. "How come we never ran into each other again?" asked Neville "It seems we would have." Elizabeth nodded her head "Well back then, my shifting was random so I'd change looks everyday; so you saw me, just not "me."" she said with a bit of a laugh. Neville was about to speak but he heard the flutter of wings, and two owls landed on the window perch one being his, the other being Hedwig. Neville grew a happy smile on his face "Looks like my letter is here, I was only expecting one, but I guess Harry wrote me as well." he said taking both letters from the owls and giving them a thankful pet "Well, I'll leave you to your letters, I'll see you around Neville." said Elizabeth as she got up and went out the door "Okay, see you around." he said as he went to the door as he closed it.

Neville took two small treats from his pocket and gave one to both the owls, his owl flew over to its perch stand; while Hedwig munched on her treat then flew off "Bye Headwig be safe." he said as the snow white owl made its way to the sky. Neville opened the letter from his Owl as expected it was from Luna.

_Dear Neville,_

_Sorry It took so long things at work have been busy, I'm happy you are settled in I hope your students are giving you a hard time. Again work has been hectic, and any other free time I had was taken up by Ginny and Lilly visiting me; she told me about your reunion with herself and the others, I hate I wasn't there to enjoy it with you. Lilly is turning out exactly like her mom, she wont stop asking when you and I will get married._

_I also have great news dear, The Quibbler has slowed down recently, so I have packed and plan to be at Hogwarts the day after tomorrow to see you, and it happens to be the day of the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, what irony! Anyway sweetie, I cant wait to see you again, things at home aren't the same without you around; I find myself wearing shirts out of your side of the closet when I sleep,again I cant wait to see my little forgetful goof!_

_Love always,_

_Luna._

Neville smiled at the sight of the letter, he couldn't wait to see Luna again, it had only been a month, but it seemed longer then that to him; and he hated that it had been getting to her as well, but he knew it would all be better once she was at the school. Neville then put his attention on the letter that Harry had sent.

_Dear Neville,_

_Hello my old friend, I know this was a bit of a surprise to hear from me by letter, but things at the Ministry have been draining but you know that as well as I do. I have received a series of Letters from James; he says he rather enjoys your class, who knows perhaps he soon will tell me he is knee deep in the black lake collecting samples like another someone I know. From my understanding Hogwarts has the first game of the Quidditch season, James and Albus both have informed me they are playing in the match; I hate I cant be there to cheer them on, but I know with you cheering in the stands, they will be alright._

_However, I wish this letter was all good news; I understand you left the Ministry, and have long since retired as an auror, but I need your help, I have received many reports of odd happenings around Hogsmeade, break in's,murders and all other kinds of things. I only ask because the school trip to Hogsmeade is approaching, and that you are the only one who can handle this, it seems whoever is causing the events to occur is leaving behind Devil's Snare and other killing plants._

_I know it must be sudden and odd to ask this of you Neville, but I know if anyone can solve this you can and don't worry, the ministry will not know you are doing this; I have said I had sent someone to handle it and, of course the don't know you are that someone I wouldn't trust anyone else but you to do this, and I dont want who or whatever it is to get to the school, you of all people would understand._

_Best Regards and good luck,_

_Harry._

Nevile sat back in his chair and pondered Harry's letter, If someone was causing trouble in Hogsmeade, the school would have been put on alert, of course if Devil's Snare was being found, it was possible any witnesses were being killed, Neville knew Harry would do rather well at covering it up; but Neville knew Kingsley Shacklebolt was still the Minister of Magic, but he wouldn't care Having Nevile help if Herbology was involved. Neville made up his mind, he was going to help, for Harry's sake and the school's safety, Neville undid his teachers robes, and replaced them with a long leather trench coat, and placed his wand in one of its inner pockets. Neville opened a drawer in his desk, picked up a small container of floo powder, he took a bit of the powder and threw it into his office fireplace causing the green flames to appear. Neville stepped into the flames and gave the name of the place where he would begin his investigation "Hogsmeade Inn!" he said as the flames engulfed him and transported him to his destination.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, BUT WITH SCHOOL, AND REHEARSING A SHAKESPEARE PLAY, I HAVE BEEN BUSY, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, I ALSO HOPE MY FAN/FRIEND WILL BE HAPPY AS ELIZABETH IS BASED OFF OF HER, SO I HOPE THIS WILL MAKE HER DAY.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Hogsmede Inn was dark and dead as usual, the only things in the main room were the desk clerk, random tenets, and about any kind of insect you could think of draped the floors and walls. Out of nowhere, the sight and sound of a small fireplace expanding broke the silence and Neville stepped through the green flames "Who in the bloody hell are you?" cried the desk clerk as she rose from behind the desk where she had hid herself at the sound of the fireplace and sight of the flames.

Neville heard the woman's voice "Sorry, I hope I didn't frighten you to bad miss. I'm here on behalf of The Ministry Of Magic." he said while he was dusting some dust off him from the fireplace, the old woman then got a look of annoyance on her face as she spoke "Oh, and what pray-tell have they sent you for?" Neville let her tone brush off as he gave her an answer "Ma'am, I'm here because, it has been brought to my attention; that many strange disappearances here lately, and for some reason who ever is behind this is using Devil's Snare." said Neville with all seriousness in his voice.

The old woman's face changed from one of disgust to one of complete surprise "I see, well it just so happens one of my frequent tenets has gone missing recently." she said while coming out from behind the desk with a ring of keys "Come with me." she said simply while beginning to climb a set of stairs, Neville did as he was told and followed behind. After a few steps, Neville began his series of questions "So, do you have any info on this missing person?" he began as they continued to climb steps "Not much, he was just a Goblin;I never knew his name, you know how self-centered those Goblins can be." Neville nodded his head, though he didn't totally agree with the woman's opinion "Alright, what would this "Mr. Goblin." per-say do while he was here?" he said continuing his questions,the woman snickered a bit and said "He always would check in,go to the Hog's Head, and come back drunk off butterbeer, you know what that does to goblins I'm guessing?" Neville nodded at her statement he knew if a Goblin did go to drink he always had butterbeer, it was the only drink Neville knew that could get a Goblin highly intoxicated.

They finally came up on a hallway and began traveling down it passing room after room "Alright miss, I have one more question, did you see this Goblin before he went missing?" he asked concluding his questions, the woman stopped at a door and inserted a key in the lock "Well, it was a night ago, he came back drunk as usual but he brought a guest with him,I'm guessing it was a human by the height difference, and it was a woman. I don't know what she looked like she kept her hood on over her head." she said giving the door knob a twist but the door wouldn't open, "Step back." said Neville simply moving the woman out of the way as he cast the Alohomora charm charming the door to open, he then cast the Blueball Flame charm making his wand tip light up in a ball of blue fire "You may want to remain outside." said Neville in a serious tone as he slowly ventured into the room.

The room was dark with no hint of sunlight in it, Neville guessed whoever the strange woman was who accompanied the missing Goblin may have had a link to the Devil's Snare but it still puzzled him, the only access to Devil's Snare was Hogwarts itself, and Neville knew he was the only one currently at the school with the access to a supply of it. Neville searched the room for any kind of clue, it seemed that no Devil's Snare was present on the floor of the room, but he kept his guard up, he searched around the bed in the room and found the corpse of the missing Goblin sprawled out in it, a small vine of Devil's Snare was wrapped around his neck. Neville then heard the door to the room slam shut on it's own and it became engulfed in Devil's Snare that came down from the ceiling of the room.

Neville looked up to find a fully frown Devil's Snare rooted into the ceiling, it began running vines in his direction, he was about to use his wand to repel it, but it maneuvered to grab him before he could extend his arm causing him to drop his wand as it picked him up and it began constricting him. Neville began to struggle, but remembered that it would make his death only quicker, so he began to make himself relax and eventually the vines started to become looser, but Neville knew he wasn't out of the woods yet because if he couldn't get to his wand, he knew eventually he was done for, and he could imagine anyway of calling for help. Then out of nowhere Neville heard the door burst open and fly off it's hinges, and a huge number of Blueball Flames engulfed the Devil's Snare and made it shriek in pain, and eventually the flames caused the plant to shrivel up and die out. Neville fell to the ground and found that James,Albus,and Rose had saved him "What are you three doing here?" he asked thankful but a bit serious "We followed you." said Rose simply as she picked up Neville's wand and gave it to him before she placed her own into her pocket.

Neville got up and dusted the the burnt pieces of plant off of his jacket "Do you realize you could've gotten hurt. What gave you the idea to follow me anyway. He said with his serious voice. "We came to your office looking for you, and we came upon the letter that dad wrote you, we thought you could use some help." said Albus like what they did was ordinary behavior "I told the boys it was a stupid thing to do, but they wouldn't listen to reason." said Rose in a tone that oozed that Hermione was her mother "Excuse her Professor, she is only mad because we dragged her away from staring at Scorpious." said James in a mocking tone as he childishly mimicked Rose giving a goo goo eyed look. "I dont ant to hear it you three, now lets be off and back to the school." said Neville avoiding another argument from the three, Neville smiled a little, they were like their parents in every way.

They made their exit from the room and began the walk towards the stairs leading into the lobby with nothing of a word between them until Rose spoke up "Well boys, now that our little game of hero is over, we better begin practicing if we have any hope of defeating Ravenclaw in the first Qudditch match.", at the sound of this Neville felt some surprise "You three tried out for the team?" he asked surprised, James and Albus nodded in unison, "Yes, James made seeker, Albus is Keeper, and I made Chaser."said Rose. Neville smiled "I know you will all be great, you've got Qudditch in your blood after all." this earned a smile from all three of the kids. Once they reached the lobby the woman from earlier ran to Nevile with a tone of fear "I saw her sir! The woman that was with the goblin I saw her just now!". Neville tried to calm the woman down as he spoke "Where was she going? Can you show me?" the woman nodded her head and directed them out the door and pointed out towards a hooded figure "There she is sir, heading down that way." said the woman a bit more calm then before.

Neville nodded his head "Rose, you and the boys get back to the school, this could get dangerous." The kids nodded in silent agreement and went towards the direction of Hogwarts, while Nevile started after the hooded woman. Neville started with a slow pace to not appear suspicious, but he figured the woman knew she was being followed, because she quickened her walk into a run and began heading down an alley. Neville followed her and kept up but she was taking a lot of twists and turns "Halt in the name of the Ministry!" yelled Neville as he took out his wand "Carpe Retractum!" he yelled casting a spell that made a rope fly from the tip of his wand and entangle the hooded woman, as the rope wrapped around the woman it began to retract and pull her closer to Neville.

The hooded woman kept struggling in the rope until her wand was free and she cast the Cruciatus Curse and caused Neville to lose his focus on the spell he fell to the ground dropping his wand and tried to shield himself from the blood retching noise and pain but he knew it was useless, as the hooded woman stepped closer intensifying the spells power, until Neville found an opening and yelled the first random spell that came to his mind "Everte Statum!" he grabbed his wand in time for the spell to take effect and it hurled the hooded woman backwards causing her to crash into random boxes and a wall of the alley. Neville seemed to realize his spell had knocked her out cold but before he could get up to investigate he himself fell uncontentious.

About a few minutes later, Neville awoke in the alley he looked around for the hooded woman, but did not see her so he assumed she was still dead to the world due to his last minute spell so he got up and worked out the stiffness in his body and searched the rubble he has caused, but the woman was nowhere to be found "Bloody hell! She got away." said Neville in a angry tone as he kicked a random piece of lumber that was once a box. Neville kept searching the mess for what seemed like hours until he came across something, he found what looked like a egg of some sort "Now why in Merlin's sake would anyone go to the trouble of stealing an egg?" said Neville to himself as he examined it.

The egg didn't seem like anything special, at least to Neville he figured it must be something like a dragon's egg or something along those lines, suddenly something from inside the egg made a tapping noise, and eventually the egg started to hatch and crack away and what was inside the egg became known, it was a tiny baby Phoenix.

(_Two days later.)_

Neville sat at his desk in his office, two days had gone by since the chase of the hooded woman, and the Phoenix that Neville had found had seen to grow attached to him as it would not leave his side for a minute, it sat perched on a stack of books on his desk and watched him as he was writing a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I did as you asked and went to Hogsmeade, I did not find much but there is some strange activity I found the corpse of a Goblin in the inn, he in fact had been killed by Devil's Snare. I found the person responsible but lost track of the assailant all that is known is that it is a woman, I also came into possession of an egg that later became a young Phoenix; it makes me think that this occurrence has something to do with the black market selling of magical creatures._

_Sadly that is all I could find to report back to you, but hopefully this information will help the Ministry track someone down, and I will try to help in anyway I can._

_Best Regards,_

_Neville._

Neville placed the letter in a envelope, sealed it, and then gave it to his owl and it flew out of the window towards the letters intended location. A knock was heard on the door to the office and in stepped Elizabeth with her arm in a sling "Hello Neville, ready for a good game of Qudditch?" as Neville turned around to answer, he was taken back by the sling "Elizabeth, what happened to your arm?" he asked in shock, Elizabeth just looked at it and shook her head "Nothing, just a potion gone wrong, you know how it goes." she said with a laugh. At the sound of her laugh the Phoenix began to ruffle its feathers and let out a mean sounding squawk.

Elizabeth noticed the bird "I see you have a new friend?" she said looking in the direction of the Phoenix that was still making noise, Neville nodded his head "Yes." then went to stop the bird's noise making "Xavier!, come here now." he said in a serious tone the bird silenced and did as it was told it opened its wings and flew to Neville to perch on his arm. Neville began stroking Xavier making his feathers go flat "I'm sorry, I guess he did that because your a stranger to him." he said looking at Elizabeth with apologetic eyes "It's alright, animals don't like me anyway especially birds, well I"ll see you at the Quditch match later." she said as she went out the door.

Neville walked back to his desk and let Xavier perch back on the stack of books "That was rude of you, I hope you realize that." he said to Xavier who just gave him a pout, and Neville just shook his head and patted the birds head "Don't worry I'm not mad." Then another knock was heard on the door "Come in." said Neville, but no one did. Neville went outside the office and looked around his class room for the person who knocked, but did not see anyone at all, then a pair of hands blinded him from behind. "Guess who." said a female voice into Neville's ear, he did not have to guess at all "You." he turned around and grabbed Luna and spun her around, then gave her a deep hug then kissed her, their lips did not part until air was needed "Did you actually miss me?" asked Luna in a playful tone as she wrapped her arms around Neville's neck and just stared at him with her dazzling gray-silver eyes.

Neville just stared at the beauty before him, he missed her so much, most of the time all he could think about was _his _Luna "Of course I missed you." he said placing his forehead on hers, both smiled at the contact and were about to kiss again until a squawk was heard inside the office. Luna let Neville go and walked into his office to find Xavier "When did you get a Phoenix dear?" she asked admiring the bird "You could say I found him and Xavier got attached." Luna smiled at the sound of the birds name "I like that name, seems perfect for him." she said stroking Xavier's feathers, Neville was surprised "This is a miracle, last person who was in here just made him cause a ruckus, he seems to like you Luna.".

Luna kept stroking Xavier's feathers, until the bird took it upon himself to perch on Luna's sholder and snuggle his head into the crook of her neck "I guess so, he probably smells you on me because of what I'm wearing." Neville look at Luna's choice of outfit, she was wearing a yellow top, with one of Neville's red button ups over it un-buttoned with the sleeves rolled up so they wouldn't cover her hands, and a pair of black jeans "And your slightly wearing Gryffindor colors as well." Neville said with a small laugh, Luna laughed a bit as well, still stoking Xavier "I don't think he will want to leave my shoulder, I guess we will have to take him to the match." Neville nodded in agreement "As long as he doesn't cause a problem, I'm sure they wouldn't mind. The couple joined hands and headed out of the office and towards the location of the match.

The Qudditch match had gotten off to a great start, Gryffindor was beating Ravenclaw with a score of 50 to 20, Rose and the other two Chasers had been passing and stealing the Quffale with excellent skill, Albus was a natural at defending the hoops, the Snitch was still flying around, but their was no sign of James yet, Neville and Luna were seated in a teachers box with Professor Flitwhick and other members of the Hogwarts staff. Neville was looking around in the sky "Still haven't seen James, what about you Luna?" Luna was looking through a pair of binoculars, Xavier still perched on her shoulder asleep "I've found him, but the Snitch is going so fast it's hard to keep track." she said lowering the binoculars and pointing in the direction that she found him in Neville followed her finger and found James, he and the Seeker from Ravenclaw were right on the tail of the Snitch and were trying to knock each other off course "Who's the bot playing Seeker for Ravenclaw?" asked Neville not recognizing the student "Cedric Chang, Cho's adopted son." said Luna Neville tried to look the boy over, from what he could tell, he did favor Cedric in some places they had the same face,body build, the only difference was the boy's black hair "I never knew Cho adopted." said Neville "Yes, Cho found him as a baby abandoned with no note or name, so she took him in and named him after Cedric Diggory. Tragic yet romantic when you think about it." said Luna as a bell went off signalling a goal the score was now 50 to 30.

A few more scores had passed, and James caught the Snitch, making the final score of the game 200 to 60, Neville and Luna were at the bottom of the stairs leading to the teachers box, locked in a hug "I hate I have to leave you." said Luna with her face in the crook of Neville's neck "I know love, but Christmas is just around the corner, I'll be able to come home soon." said Neville kissing Luna's head Luna broke the hug and smiled a sad but sweet smile "I know, until then." she said kissing Neville then making her way out of the stadium, Xavier was still perched on her shoulder "Xavier!." yelled Neville as he whistled waking the bird up, it snuggled into Luna's neck one more time then flew over to Neville

"don't worry, I'll take you home to see her." he said as he pet the bird, he then looked to see Luna had turned around "I love you!" she yelled at him "Love you too Luna!" yelled Neville as she went back on her way and left.

Neville walked through the tunnels to leave, and found a sight he was not expecting Rose and Scorpius were locked at the lips, Neville cleared his throat to break them up Rose saw Neville and turned redder then her unifrom "Good day Professor, good match today wasn't it?" said Scorpius in the tone only a Malfoy could speak, only nicer "Yes, it was." said Neville still watching the two young lovers "Well, must be off Rose, I'll see you at dinner." said Scorpius as he kissed Rose on the cheek and went on his way. Rose looked at Neville with embarrassment on her face "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." he said simply Rose smiled and then went off on her own.

A few seconds later Elizabeth showed up "Oh, young love brings back memories doesn't it?" she said meeting Neville "Yes, I suppose." said Neville off in his own world "So, I see you saw your little Luna." she said bluntly "She's sweet, but you can do better." Neville still in his world told Xavier to fly home, and the bird took off, then he heard what she said, but before he could speak Elizabeth used her good arm pushed Neville onto the wall and kissed him forcefully Neville fought and finally broke her off "Elizabeth what are you doing ?" he said shocked by her actions "What's it look like Neville I'm kissing you." she said trying to kiss him again but he pushed her off of him "Yes, but why?" he demanded, Elizabeth let out a sigh "isn't it obvious Nevile, I said you could do better then Luna, and by better I mean me. I have wanted to be with you since I met you." she said in a tone that reminded Neville of Bellatrix "But I know you wont listen to reason, so I'll just let that kiss sink in you will come around eventually bye love." she said giving Neville a biting motion as she left.

Neville wiped off his lips, "What does she mean I'll come around?" he said to himself, Neville knew he would never leave Luna, he loved Luna with every fiber of his being and no one was going to stop that.

**A/N; I KNOW THIS IS SO LATE, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE, I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL,READING,AND ACTING BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN SOON.**


	5. Chapter 5

Months had gone by since Neville was bombarded by Elizabeth, it was now October and the night of the Halloween Feast. Neville was sitting with other Hogwarts teachers and taking delight in the food that was prepared for the nights festivities;to his relief Elizabeth was not present but he could not escape what she had said the day of the Qudditch match _"I have wanted to be with you since I met you."_ she had said to him, Neville didn't know if she meant when he had started working at the school, or that moment she had dressed his wrist back in his first year, but it was another statement of hers that made Neville feel uneasy _"I said you could do better then Luna, and by better I mean me."_ Neville knew that was nothing more then a personal attack on he and Luna.

Neville was brought out of his thoughts by Professor Flitwick "Are you alright my boy? You seem off tonight." Neville came back into focus "Oh, yes I'm alright, just a lot on my mind I suppose." he said simply taking a bite of his food as Flitwick spoke again "Where is Ms. Shepard? It's not like her to miss a special meal like this." Neville shrugged his shoulders "I have no idea.". The feast continued for some time until an unknown man entered the great hall, Neville took one look at him, and guessed we was with the Ministry because his wardrobe was one of an Auror "Mr. Longbottom, I hope you forgive me for interrupting, but I must speak to you privately." he said with a hush tone that made Neville nervous but he agreed and got up from his seat at the table and made his way with the Auror down the hall, he caught the concerned gazes of Rose,James, and Albus but could only answer with the mouthing of "I don't know."

Once Neville and the Auror were alone in the main hall of the school they got down to business "This is a letter from Mr. Potter. He asked me to get it to you as quickly and urgently as possible, I do not know what it contains as I was told to only have it opened in your presence." said the Auror as he handed the envelop to Neville, as he ripped it open and read it he became shocked.

_Dear Neville,_

_I hope this reaches you in time my friend, as I have news that I know you should know so I'm just going to say it, Luna was attacked! Whoever we were after in Hogsmeade was somehow able to sneak into the apartment you both share and leave Devil's Snare, it was left to target Luna, however she was able to fight it off but received minor injury._

_I know this must leave you distraught, but do not worry, she notified the Ministry and is now safe with Ginny and I at our home; I have dispatched Auror's to watch the apartment for any chance of the would be killer to return. I assure you Luna is protected by the best agents at my disposal. However I am making the necessary arrangements to have Hogwarts place you on personal leave, as Luna is making it vary clear she feels better protected if you are present._

_Your friend,_

_Harry._

As Neville read the ending of the letter, he felt his knees lock and his senses weaken before he knew it he fainted under shock and fell to the ground. Later that night Neville woke up in the hospital wing of the school coming out of a bad dream "Luna!" he screamed as he came to his senses in a cold sweat, he looked around but found he was the only one present in the room, or so he thought until he heard a door close "Who's there! Show yourself!" he shouted on his guard "It's okay it's us." Came the voice of Albus as he removed his fathers Invisibility Cloak reveling himself, James, Rose, and Scorpius.

"What are you doing with that cloak?" asked Neville calming down knowing it was only the kids and not anyone or anything else "Swiped it from dad's office, had a feeling I'd need it somehow." said Albus as he folded the cloak up and placed it on a chair. Neville sat himself up and got comfy as he began to calm down, the room was silent until Rose uttered " It's Luna isn't it?" she said hitting the nail on the head "How do you know?" asked Neville getting up from his cot and beginning a steady pacing around the room "Call it an inherited intuition." she said simply. Neville just nodded his head and continued to pace he was quietly blaming himself for what happened to Luna, if he had not taken the investigation to Hogsmeade, he thought this wouldn't have never happened "I'm sure she will be fine once you get back to her." said Rose optimistically "Yes, and my father is using connections to see who targeted her, you'd be surprised what prisoners in Azkaban will do to get put on an easier sentence." shot in Scorpius.

Neville sat back down and just thought in silence, he knew the students were only trying to help. But he still felt at blame "Whatever works, works." he said then he thought of how late it was "Shouldn't you four be in bed? Don t want to be caught do we?"the students all shook their heads, they knew they had to get back to their common rooms before Filch went stalking the halls after them. James and Albus picked up the invisibility cloak and unfolded it to cover themselves and began to leave until they noticed Rose and Scorpius "Are you coming or not?" asked James looking at his cousin puzzled "It's alright James, I know a shortcut, she'll be back in no time." said Scorpius linking his hand with Rose's, James rolled his eyes, showing he was indeed a lot like his uncle Ron and just left with Albus.

Neville watched his students leave, he gained a small smile over how close Rose and Scorpius had become, Scorpius might have looked exactly like his father, but was nicer and more soft spoken a trait that was vary Un-Malfoy of him. Sleep came vary slow to Neville, but he finally closed his eyes and became dead to the world, the only thing on his mind was protecting Luna. The next day, Neville arrived at the door of the Potter's home and gave the door a friendly knock, Ginny opened the door "Come in Neville. How was the trip back?" she asked as Neville came into the door and was now standing in the living room of the house "Long and nerve wracking. I didn't bring any of my things with me, I wanted to get here as quick as possible I'll send for them later.". Ginny gave her head a nod "Well,Luna is out back with Lilly, but you're welcome to head out there." Neville gave Ginny a hug "Thank you, for looking after her." he said then made his way towards the back yard of the house."

The back Yard was a good size, it was colored a bright gold from the sunlight transitioning from afternoon so sunset and was covered to the brim with beautiful flowers of all types. Neville found Luna, she was wearing a yellow dress similar to what she had worn at the wedding of William and Fleur, but it was less formal and made to resemble a summer dress "Lily Luna Potter, where are you?" said Luna in a playful tone hinting to Neville that they were playing Hide And Seek "Need any help?" asked Neville towards her direction to get her attention Luna looked towards the house and saw Neville, and without a second thought, she ran towards him and collapsed into him, locking her arms around him in a loving vice grip "You came back." she said with a tone that hinted at crying.

Neville was taken off guard by what she had said "Of course I came back. What made you think I wouldn't come back?" he said wrapping his arms around her "Nothing made me think it, I just didn't feel right without you being around." she said letting go of Neville and placing her hand over one of her ribs "Silly me, I've gone and hurt myself." she said sitting herself down in a soft patch of grass.

Neville joined her "I cant help being held responsible, I took a job for Harry; I know you never liked me being an Auror, but with the school so close to Hogsmeade I had to do it, and now look what it has gone and done it put you in danger-." he was cut off by Luna placing her hand at his mouth "Neville, there is no need for you to feel wrong at all. Yes you did work for the Ministry and kept it from me, but you had good intentions, I understand why you did what you did." Neville removed her hand from his mouth, and pulled Luna closer to him, minding her ribs "I'm just happy you're fine, I thought I lost you." he said kissing her and just taking in the moment of how Luna looked her gray eyes had a sparkle to them, and the sunset played on her blonde hair and made her appear like a beautiful greek goddess.

The moment was shattered by a blood curdling scream that came from farther down the yard "Lily!, that was her." said Luna shocked, she sprang up again hurting herself but ran towards the direction of the young Potter "Luna wait up!" yelled Neville trying to keep up with her, he ran a few more feet and caught up to where Luna had stopped, but the sight Neville saw sent his adrenalin to overdrive the hooded figure from Hogsmeade stood right in front of he and Luna holding Lily at wand-point.

"I see your Luna survived, it's like my father always said, if you wan someone killed right do it yourself." said the figure as it removed its hood to revel that last person Neville was expecting to see "Elizabeth? You're behind all this?" Neville let out as he saw her face. Elizabeth let out a laugh that reminded Neville to much of Voldemort "You finally solved the case, what a slow witted fool you are." she said righting her grip on Lily "Let her go Elizabeth, your fight is with me!" yelled Neville taking out his wand and pointing it directly between Elizabeth's eyes. Elizabeth shook her head and released Lily from her grip "Fine, I owe you for banging up my arm in Hogsmeade. Plus, killing you will be twice the fun." as she let Lily go, the little girl gave a hard stomp to her foot, then ran towards Neville and Luna "Ouch! You little Brat!" she yelled casting a blast from her wand towards Lily, but Neville caught her attack with one of his own and saved the young girl.

Elizabeth was preparing to fight, until she heard a voice "This way! She ran towards Potter's house!" Elizabeth out away her wand "Damn Aurors!" she then looked at Neville "We will have our time soon!" she yelled as she cast a spell that made her disappear in a black puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared Harry and a squad of random Aurors had appeared in the yard "We lost her sir." said one of the Aurors in Harry's direction. At the sight of her father Lily ran towards him with tears in her eyes and jumped into his arms "It's alright Lily, daddy's here." he said hugging her and not letting go.

Neville walked over to Harry "It was Elizabeth Shepard Hogwort's Potions Master." he said letting himself calm down "I know, she escaped from Azkaban about a year ago, We've been tracking her ever since, she lured us out with sending me a letter saying she had Lily in her possession." he said placing Lily back on the ground and then hugging Nevile "Thank you old friend, for protecting her." Neville gave Harry;s back a reassuring pat "Anytime." Harry then found Luna "How are you feeling?" he asked concerned about her ribs "Fine." she said simply. When it looked like the moment was becoming peaceful an Auror said to Harry "Sir, you might want to see this." he said pointing towards the sky where the mark of the Deatheaters was prominent in the now dark sky.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later Neville and the others found themselves inside the walls of 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry had planned they stay there after the run in with Elizabeth. It was quiet inside the kitchen where the group sat trying to make sense of the recent events "I cant wrap my mind around this at all." said Neville braking the quiet in the room "She was the last person I expected to be a criminal, let alone a-a Death Eater." he concluded as he got up from his seat and found a window to look out of "It's one thing to do petty crimes, but when she is willing to harm a child; it's just too damn far." said Ginny as she hugged onto Lily "It just makes my skin crawl." she concluded trying to calm down.

Harry let out a long sigh "Ginny,dear, would you, Luna, and Lily leave the room please? I wish to speak to Neville in private." The women nodded their heads and made their way out of the room leaving the men in the room. "Neville, I know you are not going to like what I'm about to show you but I think you must see it." said Harry as he placed a random folder on the table, Neville turned around to face it "What's this?" he asked as he sat back down to examine it "A file on Elizabeth." said Harry "Their is some information in it I think you ought to read over.". Neville took the file off the table and opened it and began looking it over, it seemed like your basic criminal file it contained a mug shot of Elizabeth,her described features,a birthday, and other things but it was the name next to the mug shot that was bothering Neville, Elizabeth's last name was not really Shepard it was Lestrange.

Neville looked over the name again and again to try to grasp it "Is this a joke?" he asked Harry with concern written on his face, Harry shook his head "I wish it were a joke, but it's all true, she is the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville threw the file down on the table as he darted up from his chair "Just when I thought that cursed name would leave me for good it comes back!" he yelled in anger "Why couldn't that bloody name have died with Bellatrix?" yelled Neville again as he went back to the window "Neville, I know it seems tough, but we will find her." said Harry trying to calm the situation,but failing to do so "How, she is like Tonks, she can change her appearance. We don't even know if she even has a motive that caused her to break out of Azkaban." said Neville sternly as he continued to gaze out the window. A silence was starting to make itself welcome in the kitchen until it was broken by Kreacher making his way into the room "Mr. Potter, a lanky self centered bloke with an ugly personality wishes to see you." he said with his usual bullfrog voice, Harry knew who he was describing "Alright, send Draco in." as he said this Draco Malfoy walked in from the hallway "Thank you elf, now off with you you miserable creature." he said giving Kreacher a hit on the back with his walking cane Kreacher gave him a foul look then went down the hallway mumbling and ranting.

Harry watched as his rival turned civil acquaintance took a seat "What brings you by here Draco?" Draco showed his usual smirk "I assure you it's not a social visit." then he turned his gaze towards Neville "Scorpius seems to have taken a liking to you Longbottom." he said with a bit of dislike in his voice, he then looked down at the file on the table "So, I see my black-sheep of a cousin has caught interest recently" he said with a small laugh "However, Longbottom is the last person I expected to get her crazy affections." Neville gave a quick turn around to face Draco "What's that suppose to mean Malfoy?" he asked with a bit of anger in his voice that made it seem like he felt insulted, Draco laughed "Oh come now Longbottom, Elizabeth is a complete loon, but that's to be expected when you suffer from the _Florence Nightingale Effect_." Neville looked at him with a confused look "What in Merlin's name is that?" then Harry spoke up "It's a muggle term, it means she develops an attraction to someone she takes care of; think of it as a healer at Saint Mungo's falling in love with a patient." he concluded, it all made sense to Neville now, she had developed an attraction to him that lasted throughout his school years, and it had harbored into an obsession. It fell silent again until Draco spoke "I guess that's why she escaped Azkaban, but along with her crazy obsession with Longbottom, there is also a plot of revenge I'm sure, she has the blood of Bellatrix in her veins after all." he said getting back up and beginning his way out of the kitchen "Revenge for what?" asked Harry, Draco smiled and laughed "Well Potter, she is the heir of Voldemort, you do the math, in a few months Hogwarts's students will be turned into an army, and she will eventually take over everything. Of course none of this concerns me." Neville was shocked hearing the whole thing, but it was the part about him not being concerned that sent him over the edge "How can you not be! If she is targeting the school, then she is targeting your son, do you not care for his safety?" Neville yelled as he followed Draco out into the a hallway "My son has been nothing but an utter disappointment, the only creditable thing he did was get sorted into Slytherin." said Draco coldly as he turned around to face Neville, who was red in the face at this point "Is that all you bloody Malfoy's care about? Are you all so self-centered that only achievement of status and meeting impossible standards dictates weather or not you care for your own child! You should feel lucky that your son is a nice,caring, and great person for one so young." he concluded getting all he had to say out in the open. Draco smirked once again "I dont need you to tell me how to raise my son." he said as they made it to the front door, he then noticed Luna and the others and his old ways from school crept up "In fact Longbottom, I never knew why Elizabeth latched onto you, but I can make a firm guess of it, after all you seem to have a knack at attracting nothing but crazy loons." Neville lost it at the mention of the name that Luna was always called when she was being made fun of, he ran towards Draco and threw a powerful punch to his face, the two men struggled in an all out brawl with each other, Harry rushed in to try and break it up, but was having difficulty with trying to get Neville off of Draco, and dodging random punches from Draco as Neville dodged them.

The fight went on a bit more until Neville was brought back to his composure by hearing Luna's voice "Neville stop!" she said with a stern yet worrying tone in her voice, and as soon as she finished speaking Neville stopped and got off the floor leaving Draco below him, both men had a few bruises, but Draco got the worst half of the beating, he had blood coming from his nose and mouth and a black eye was starting to form on his face. Harry picked Draco off the floor and dusted him off a little, but he was not doing this out of politeness, Harry as well had an angry look on his face "Kreacher, get the door please." the normally grumpy house-elf let a small smile form on his face "Of course Mr. Potter." he said as he twisted the door knob and opened the door, he walked Draco towards it and gave him a small shove out of the house, then shut the door himself with a slight slam.

A few moments later, Neville was sitting on the couch in the living room, with Luna by his side helping hold an icepack to his head "I'm sorry everyone, that's not usually how I act, I don't know what came over me." he said with embarrassment in his voice "What in the name of Merlin happened to make you give Malfoy a beating?" asked Ginny as she picked up Lily and sat her on her lap, Neville was about to speak but Harry gave him a polite shake of his head "To make a long story short, Draco said somethings involving Elizabeth, Hogwarts, and his son, Neville disagreed with the harsh comments he was making about Scorpius and it got heated, as we came into the hall Neville had ended his side of the fight, then Draco, from what I'm guessing said something disrespectful about Luna, then well as you all saw the fight broke out." Neville nodded his head with every word agreeing with Harry, and letting out the occasional wince of pain from the headache he was starting to get "Well for what ever it was that Malfoy said, I'm glad he was put in his place, I just wish it was done less physically." said Luna as she rubbed circles into Neville's back "I know love, and I hate it resulted in the fight, I guess I just had a lot of pent up stress that needed to get out." he said as he looked at her with apologetic eyes "I know." she said sweetly as she planted a slight kiss on his forehead. Ginny smiled at the love between her two best friends, it was no denying Merlin put those two together, then she got an idea "Harry, tonight's the Ministry's big Gala Ball isn't it?" she asked with a tone that showed she was asking him to go along with her enthusiasm "Yes it is, were you thinking what I was thinking?" he asked as he noticed Neville and Luna become drawn to the conversation "I think I am, why don't Neville and Luna come with us? After all Neville is a fine dancer, and Luna never got to go to the Yule Ball, it would be a great way to let them have some time together."said Ginny with joy in her voice "And Ron and Hermione are going as well, so that means If mom doesn't mind to watch Lily, she and Hugo can have time to visit with each other." she added in "Would you like that?" she said looking at Lily who gave her a vary optimistic smile "Yes." she said with happiness oozing from her voice.

Hours later, Neville and Harry were sitting in the living room dressed in their dress robes, Harry was wearing a black suit with matching pants,shoes, and a black coat with a rose attached to it, while Neville was wearing almost the same thing, only their was a suit-vest over his shirt and an iris was attached to his jacket instead of a rose "Thanks for sending for my things Harry, I completely forgot about it" said Neville as he was putting the last knot into a white tie he was wearing to go with the iris "No problem, I'm having your luggage and things you brought with you delivered here while we are out." said Harry reassuringly as he straightened his tie as well "Just have fun tonight, you and Luna deserve it, I'll report everything to the ministry, you just focus on Luna." he added with a smile.

A few minutes passed and their was a walking sound coming from upstairs "Looks like the girls are ready, lets meet them at the stairs." said Neville as he got up to do just that, Harry got up and followed just behind him. Ginny and Luna descended the stairs, Ginny wore a red strapless dress that fit her torso perfectly and had a free flowing bottom that was floor length and her hair was down in it's usual style with a few added curls. Luna was wearing a silken black dress that fit her every curve, it was supported by two straps that were tied around her neck leaving her back exposed, to add flare to the dress Luna was wearing a silk black shawl the ends were wrapped around her arms and the length of it went across her back, her hair had a few waves in it, much different from how she normally wore it.

Neville and Harry watched as their lovely dates for the evening came towards them with the only words escaping their mouths at the same time "You look beautiful." both Ginny and Luna laughed at how synced up the boys voices were "Well, don't stand their frozen like a pair of love-struck school boys, we must be off." said Ginny with a small laugh, the woman linked arms with their date and made their way to the fire place that was already open and expanded and ready for them to travel by floo powder. Ginny and Harry were the first to leave, Luna was about to step in but Neville softly grabbed onto her arm and pull her closer to him and he kissed her longingly, the kiss was the kind of kiss that was hard to describe, it was soft and slow, yet but had absolute passion behind it, Luna let herself fall into the kiss and she became swept away by it. Once they had broken away from the kiss, both of them were staring at each other with a dreamy look in their eyes "What was that for?" said Luna happily, she knew why he kissed her but she wanted to hear what he had to say "Just cause." he said returning her smile with his own "Really? Just cause?" said Luna with a joking tone to her voice "Well, Nargles made me do it as well." said Neville laughing as Luna gave him a playful hit to the chest "Well, lets go, we don't want to keep Harry and Ginny waiting." said Luna as she grabbed some floo powder and entered the fire place, Neville joined her and link arms with her again "Ministry Of Magic!" they both yelled as Luna dropped the powder engulfing them in a green flame.

The couple appeared in the main lobby of the ministry, it had been decorated for the event taking place, the room was full of nicely dressed wizards and witches that were making their way to a the doors of a huge ballroom that had music flowing through the open doors. Luna and Neville made their entrance into the room, and found themselves among a giant crowd of dancing guests, the music was lead by a live band, but they seemed to blend the modern sound with the classic as they were joined by a string section. Neville and Luna found Harry and Ginny already at a table with Ron and Hermione "What took you two so long?" asked Harry as he watched them take their seats "Don t pester them Harry, if they want to tell us they will." said Ginny giving Luna a wink. The table had been silent for a bit eating and hearing the music and watching a few of the dances, but the need for conversation made itself known "So, Neville, how are you liking being a teacher?" asked Hermione as she wiped her mouth clean of what she was eating "It's been..interesting, but I am enjoying it." he said confidently "I hope so, the children seem to like you, every letter Ron and I got from Rose always had something about how great of a teacher you are." said Hermione with a bright smile on her face. After a few more minutes of small talk, Ginny spoke up "I'll be back I have to step out for a second. Does anyone else need to?" she asked, both Luna and Hermione both shook their heads yes and got up and made their way out of the room. Neville looked around a bit to see if the girls were out of hearing shot "Well..boys, I think the moment is right I'm gonna ask Luna to marry me tonight." then out of nowhere Ron out of excitement yelled "You're going to-!" before he could finish harry smacked Ron on the back of the head, Neville looked up to see the girls turned around at the sound of Ron "Um.. his food, he didn't expect it to be so spicy." said Neville trying to hide it was a lie, the girls just turned around and made their way out again "It's about time." whispered Ron rubbing his now sore head Harry laughed "Yeah, of course with the way you looked for her during the war, we all thought you were going to do it then." said Harry as he and Ron laughed at the thought of him doing so.

Neville laughed a bit at his friends comments "Well, I hope she excepts." Ron and Harry both smirked "It's you, of course she will except. Now where's the ring?" asked Ron looking towards Neville's coat pockets, Neville shook his head with a laugh and reached in his coat to pull out a tiny black ring-box, he opened the box to reveal the ring: it was a uniquely shaped ring, it had a full circular band but it had a design that stretched out above it going up in the shape of a wave that was decorated in small diamonds; this led up to the centerpiece of the ring which was a good sized genuine pearl. Ron and Harry both looked at it with surprised looks "Bloody hell Neville, you make Harry and I look like cheap husbands." Said Ron as he kept gazing at the ring's pearl "Leave it to Neville to go all out." said Harry with a smile. Neville laughed a bit at his friends reactions "Thanks, I try." then from a eye shot away Neville noticed the girls returning, he hid the ring quickly back into his coat and made his way towards the girls, he went up to Luna and did a gracious bow out of playfulness "May I have this dance?" he asked extending his hand towards her which she gladly took and replied "Yes." with a smile on her face, she then removed her shawl "Could you hold on to this for me?" she asked towards Ginny who gave her head a nod and took it as she watched her two best friends make their way to the dance floor.

The floor was not too crowded, the band had just began playing a number that was on the classical side, Neville led Luna to the middle of the floor, he kept one hand in hers and placed his free one her hip "I hope I can keep up with you." said Luna as she looked at Neville and placed her free hand on his shoulder "Don't worry love, you'll be fine just let the music take over and you will be just perfect." he said smiling at her as they began to dance the Waltz, Neville led which made it easy for Luna to follow him, but to all the couples watching them it appeared as if they had been dancing for years, Neville would occasionally let Luna go and let her spin before he had her back in hold and Luna would let Neville bend her every now and then and towards the middle of the music being played Luna would separate from Neville and spin, but she added in the dance she had done at Bill and Fleur's wedding just to spice things up, she had become more free since the dance had started and was letting the music move through her, she and Neville joined again and did one last bend as the music ended. The whole room had gone up in applause at the pairs dancing, Neville and Luna shyly gave bows to the room "I think they liked your dancing." she said laughing a bit as she turned to look at Neville who was a bit red in the face from blushing "I don't know about that, after all I had the perfect partner." he said as he brought her into a hug and gave her a quick peck on the nose which made Luna smile from ear to ear.

After a few seconds of silence, the band began playing a instrumental arrangement of _Something _by The Beatles, Neville found it odd they would play music by a muggle band at an event like this but he just went with it "Would you like to dance again?" he asked Luna who just smiled and said "Yes, but lets slow it down a bit this time." she said as she wrapped her hands around Neville's neck, he smiled and placed one hand back on her hip and let the other one touch her back, he felt his nerves flutter form the contact, he loved the combination of seeing her smile as he felt how smooth her skin was, Luna had moved closer to Neville as the song started, she now had her head on his chest and could hear him breathing they moved to the beat and she had a smile on her face because she heard as Neville was whispering the lyrics to the song "_Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me._" Luna didn't know if he was doing this on purpose, or if it was just something he had a habit of, but she loved the way his voice sounded and kept hearing him as he continued "_Somewhere in her smile, she knows, that I don't need no other lover._" Luna and Neville were in a world of their own, they had not noticed other couples had joined them on the dance floor, or that their friends were watching them as they themselves danced, it was just them and them only and she felt like it could go on like that forever.

Once the band had finished for the night, everyone clapped for them showing they did their job right, once the clapping stopped Neville got Luna's attention "Luna I could use some fresh air would you mind going outside with me?" Luna looked at him and smiled "Of course." she took Neville's hand as he lead them outside, Neville had caught Harry and the others looking them both and smiling, Ginny mouthed "Good luck." Neville guessed they had filled in she and Hermione on Neville's plan. Neville and Luna stood outside on a balcony that over looked London, it was brightly lit and looked like a sparkling sea from where they were looking out from "The city looks beautiful doesn't it?" asked Luna as she looked out towards the city "Yes." Neville replied "But I'm looking at something that's more beautiful then any city." Luna smiled she knew exactly what he meant, but her smile was soon brought down by her shivering "I should have asked Ginn for my shawl." then she felt warmth come over her as she felt Neville place his coat over her shoulders, it enveloped her since it was too big, but it kept her the warmest she had ever been "You always take care of me." she said as she wrapped herself up in the coat "I know." he sighed "It seems like yesterday that we met on the train." he said feeling nostalgia hit his heart "Yes." Luna said Laughing "but it also seem like yesterday that you ran into me on the staircase and admitted you were mad for me. Funny what thoughts of sudden death will make someone do." she said still laughing. Neville laughed in agreement as he hugged onto her, he felt now was the perfect time to do what he been planing.

Neville reached into his coat and pulled the ring-box from it, he then made Luna turn to face him as he got down on his knees "L-Luna Lovegood, back then I said I loved you, I-I still do, B-But I must ask you this, w-will you make me the happiest man in the world and say you will m-marry me?" he asked with his usual shy stutter, Luna just looked at him with happy shock appearing on her face by the second and she let out a teary "Yes." as she pulled him up off his knees and kissed him, the kiss had gone on awhile and once they broke it Neville placed the ring on her finger "It's beautiful Neville, but you know I wouldn't have cared if you just got me a plain and simple ring." she said looking at the fine jewel work on it "I know Luna, but to me you are not plain and simple, your special, and I wanted the ring to reflect that. It's a Longbottom family heirloom my dad gave it to my mother, and now I'm giving it to you." Luna just kept smiling and just hugged him "I love you." she said simply "I love you too," he said as they broke the hug and made their way back inside.

Hours later the party had ended Neville and Luna were back at 12 Grimmauld Place, Neville's things had arrived and had been put in his room by Kreacher everything was there including Xavier. Neville had changed from his suit to a pair of his pajamas and laid down for the night but was woken from a half sleep by a knock on his door, the door opened to reveal Luna on the other side of it wearing pajama bottoms and one of Neville's worn t-shirts "Neville are you up dear?" she whispered encase he was indeed asleep "Yes love, is something wrong?" he said through a yawn. Luna shook her head "No, I just cant sleep." she said as she came in towards the bed he was laying in, she heard a happy sound escape Xavier, so she gave him a small pat on the head before she got into the bed and got close to her soon to be husband "You never could fall asleep unless I was next to you." said Neville sweetly as he wrapped his arms around Luna so they could be closer "Love, can I ask you something?" said Luna as she laid her head on his chest "Anything." he said as he waited to hear her question "Once the school term and this whole Death Eater nonsense is over, can we move into my fathers house?" said Luna now looking at Neville with her dreamy gray eyes Neville looked down at her "You miss him don't you?" he asked rubbing up and down her back slowly in case she was going to become emotional "Yes." she said then began again "But it's similar to why you gave me my ring, that house has been in the Lovegood family for years, and I find it's just right if we make it home." Neville kissed her "Okay, then I promise- no not promise I vow that once all this is over, we will move in to that house and begin the rest of our lives together." he said as he kissed the top of her head "Look inside your ring Luna, I had a slight alteration made to it before I gave it to you." Luna let go of him and did as he asked she took off the ring and looked on the inside of the band to find an engraving, it read "_Merlin only knows what I'd be without you._" Luna put the ring back on her finger and just tightened her grip on Neville "You're always so good to me." she said with a sleep filled voice "And I always will be, I love you Luna Lovegood." he said as he watched her fall asleep, the last thing she said that night was "I love you Neville Longbottom.".

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS THIS CHAPTER TOOK LONGER THEN WHAT I THOUGHT IT WOULD. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG _SOMETHING, _THAT BELONGS TO THE BEATLES/GEORGE HARRISON.**


	7. Chapter 7

The sun had begun to creep into Neville and Luna's room the next morning, beams of light came in from the small thin line's of the curtains revealing that the couple were still intertwined with each other. Neville was beginning to wake up from the light hitting his face, he found his arms wrapped around Luna's waist and felt her head on his chest, a small smile crept up on his face as he noticed Luna had a content dreamy look on her face while she slept, Neville tried to quietly move but he found the arms of his fiancee had a loving, but strong grip on him "Are you trying to get away from me?" said Luna with a playful and yawning voice as she opened her eyes "No, just trying to let you get your much deserved beauty sleep." said Neville as he kissed the top of her head.

Luna laughed and released her grip on Neville, both of them sat up in bed and began stretching their arms out and letting out a few yawns "Did you sleep alright love?" asked Neville as he rubbed circles into Luna's back while she kept stretching "Better then I have recently." she said hugging back onto Neville and placing her head into the crook of his neck "I slept perfectly." said Neville as he put an arm around Luna bringing her closer. Luna smiled as she heard him, she felt special knowing that the only reason he said perfect was because she had been by him for the first time in what seemed like forever "Good." she said as she began kissing his neck lightly and playfully biting onto it as well "Luna you bloody tease stop, that tickles." said Neville as he began to laugh a bit at the contact, but it seemed to make Luna do it even more the more he protested. After a few minutes their was a knock on the door, which made Luna stop her teasing "It's open." said Neville as he noticed a small look of playful disappointment form on Luna's face "Sorry Love." as he said this,Ginny opened the door and peeked her head in "Good morning, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Neville and Luna both shook their heads "No, you're fine Ginn." said Luna letting go of Neville and getting out of bed "Morning Ginny, how did you sleep?" asked Neville getting out of bed as well and going over to Xavier to feed him "Fine thanks." said Ginny "I just came by to let you two know breakfast is almost ready." she added this as she was about to leave but Neville caught her "Alright. Quick question though how's the weather looking today?" Ginny turned around with a pleasant tone in her voice "It's vary beautiful out today, why?" before he answered Neville got a small smile on his face "Just wondering." he then looked at Luna "Since the weather is good, do you wanna take a walk through the city?" a smile formed on Luna's face as he spoke "Sure, I'd like that love.". Ginny couldn't help but smile, she was so happy for her two best friends "Well, I'll leave you two alone to get ready for the day." she said with a wave as she shut the door back and left.

An hour or two later after everyone had eaten Neville and Luna had separated to get dressed for their walk around London. Neville looked himself over in the mirror, he wore a gray v-neck, some dark denim jeans, gray shoes to match his shirt, and a casual blazer styled coat that was wicker wood brown, he admitted to himself that this wasn't his usual style, but he liked it anyway. Neville made his way out of his room and began walking down the stairs and found Luna waiting for him, she was wearing a nice red shirt,black jeans, a pair of nice red slip on shoes to go with her shirt, and she had a black coat on over her shirt, Neville could not help but think she looked beautiful, but she always looked that way to him, he smiled when he noticed she wasn't looking his way, Luna was staring at the ring on her finger and playing with it, and she had a loving smile on her face while she did so "You ready to go love?" he said getting her attention, he felt bad making her break that dreamy look, Luna looked in his direction "Yes, I'm ready." she said as she took in his wardrobe "Well, don't you look nice." she added in with a sweet smile that made Neville blush a bit "Thanks, you look great yourself." the couple linked hands and were making their way out the door "We're gone, be back later." yelled Neville into the hall way leading into the kitchen where a synced "Have Fun." came from both Harry and Ginny as Neville and Luna shut the door behind them.

The streets and sidewalks of London were teeming with activity, everyone seemed to be taking in the good weather. Nevile and Luna started walking in a random direction with no destination in mind, they passed a few random shops,buildings, and groups of people and eventually found themselves making their way across _Abbey Road_. Neville watched around himself and Luna every time they made a turn or came upon a new location;he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched, however Luna caught on to what he was doing "Are you alright love? You seem troubled." she said squeezing his hand with some concern "No dear, I'm fine, I guess I'm not use to the streets being this crowded is all." he said trying to play off his worries and to soothe her own worry over him "Alright." said Luna as she leaned her head onto Neville's shoulder as they kept walking. The couple eventually found themselves inside _Hyde Park_, it was filled with people ranging in the millions or more that were taking advantage of the weather. Neville and Luna were walking for a bit when Luna noticed a group of street musicians, they were improvising and playing upbeat "We should go dancing again sometime, it was fun." said Luna as she looked at her fiance with a dreamy smile forming on her face "Yes, we should." he said in agreement, but he was taken of guard when Luna pulled him to an open space by the musicians "How about now?" asked Luna as she kept one hand in Neville's and placed the other on his shoulder.

Neville agreed and put his free hand around Luna's waist and they began to follow the rhythm, though it was improvised the pair were keeping up fairly well, Neville and Luna were moving at a good fast pace; Neville would do his usual tricks he released Luna and let her spin and return to hold, along with picking her up and spinning her around, then they would break to do their own solo dance,, then get back in hold. The music was reaching it's end and Luna got an idea for a big finish "Love, I'm going to break hold, get a bit of distance and run towards you, do you mind catching me?" Neville looked worried for a second, but replied "I can try." Luna gave her head a quick nod then broke the hold; she made a small enough distance to get a good running speed then began running towards Neville. Neville got ready and hoped to Merlin he did not drop her once she was off the ground, Luna was only a few seconds away so Neville was ready for anything; as soon as Luna got close enough he wrapped an arm around her waist and began lifting her, he noticed one of Luna's legs was arched up so he put his hand under it for support and began spinning with her in his arms. The trick was a success, as Neville placed Luna back on the ground the couple were taken back by the sounds of wild cheering and applause that erupted from people passing by Neville and Luna both gave embarrassed bows as people kept cheering, the crowd started giving the pair tips for their dance assuming that the show was planned, no matter how much they protested, people kept giving them money, they just went with it until the tips stopped coming in, then they gave where credit was truly due they gave the earnings to the musicians, thanked them for providing the music then made their way out of the park.

After they had walked a few more blocks Neville spoke "It seems every time we dance, we attract a crowd." he said with a bit of laughter "Well." began Luna "It's only natural after all you forget love you are a fine dancer." Neville wrapped an arm around Luna as he replied "Well, I cant take all the credit, I do have a great partner, and a beautiful one at that." Luna smiled at his statement and gave him a quick peck on the cheek "You flatter me too much love." she said trying to hide the blush that was coming up on her face. They continued to walk a few more steps then Neville got an idea, he quickly snatched Luna up in his arms bridal style "I flatter you because I love you." he said through Luna's surprised shrieks and laughter "Neville Longbottom I love you dearly but put me down!" screamed Luna still laughing from the surprise attack at the hands of her soon to be husband "Well, I thought I'd get some practice in for when I carry you over the threshold my love" he said as a retort Luna just laughed and kissed him, then she looked around to see where they were, it seemed like Neville's action was a bit of irony because they were in front of the entrance to a bridal parlor. Luna looked at a few of the dresses that were on display in the main window, she then looked at Neville "Can we please go in? We don't have to buy anything, just go in, get some ideas, then leave, please?" she pleaded with a dreamy look in her eyes, Neville smiled and decided to be playful "Oh, I don't know Luna." Luna picked up on his tone and went with it "Please Neville?" she said pulling on his coat and looking at him with her signature dreamy eyes once more, Neville tried but he couldn't resist her for long "Alright." Luna smiled at her victory then gave Neville another quick peck, then made her way into the parlor doing her usual skip as she went in.

The parlor was covered with people, some were around the mannikins that displayed some of the most elegant and beautiful dresses, some were just looking around to see what looked nice, and most were being helped by an employee. Luna and Neville were looking at every dress they could manage to get to, but Luna hadn't seen one that peeked her interest, they kept looking until they heard the familiar voice of Bill Weasley "Funny running into you lot here." said Bill as he came up to the pair and hugged both of them "It's nice to see you here as well Bill, but why are you here?" asked Neville, it was common knowledge that Bill was a married man, so he thought why in Merlin's name would he be doing here of all places "Fleur is friends with the owner and she insisted that Fleur model a few of the dresses and get pictures done." he said explaining why he was there, he then noticed the ring on Luna's finger "And I presume that you two are preparing to be married?" he asked like it was obvious what the answer was, as Luna took Neville's hand and smiled "Engaged as of yesterday, we were walking around town and I wanted to stop in here to get ideas." Bill smiled "Well, congratulations, I hope I'm not making an inconvenience, but would you two like to come with me to see Fleur, I know she will be happy to see you." Neville and Luna both gave Bill a nod of the head and followed him.

Bill led them to a stair case and ascended into the second floor of the parlor, once the reached the top they went down a hallway and came to a door and entered a room that had photography equipment set up, Fleur was in a chair getting her make-up touched up, not that she would need it the Veela in her was brightly showing as always, she was wearing a floor length dress made of silk that was done in a classic style "Fleur, mon cher, you wont believe who I ran into downstairs." said Bill, Fleur turned her head in his direction and a happy smile of surprise showed in her face "Neville, Luna, how are you?" she said through her thick accent. Nevile and Luna both smiled back as Fleur got up and kissed both their cheeks "What brings you here?" she asked as she sat back down and continuing to get her make-up fix from where she shot up. Neville and Luna sat down as well and got comfy before going on "Well." began Neville "Luna and I were just walking around, and she came up on this place so I thought it was only natural she wanted to go in, since I asked her to marry me yesterday." as Neville said this Fleur shot them a look of surprise once again "Parfait!, I always knew their was something between you two."

The room had a brief spell of laughter, then once after it had calmed down Fleur spoke again "I hope you don't find me rude for asking Luna, but may I see your ring?" Luna got up and walked towards her "It's no problem at all, with how it looks it's as if Neville wants me to show it off." she said laughing a bit as she let Fleur take hold of her hand and look the ring over, she took in every detail from the swerving of the design, to all the jewel work "Was this custom made?" she asked still looking it over a few more times trying to figure out it's exact origin "Neville said it was passed down through his family, that's all I really know." said Luna as Fleur finished her examination. Neville got up and walked towards the two woman "What made you think it was custom Fleur?" he asked.

Fleur shook her head "No reason, I guess it's just the first time I've seen something like it." she looked at Luna "So, have you picked out a dress yet?" Luna shook her head "No, not yet, I just wanted to come in to get ideas." Fleur looked at Luna for a second, then began speaking in french with Bill, even though neither Neville or Luna spoke french, they figured it was heated due to the tones in their voices but Bill gave up from the sound of his voice and then directed his gaze towards Luna "Luna, I know this might sound a bit frank, but Fleur has this wild notion to ask you if you'd like to get some photos done while you are here." Luna became a bit surprised at the statement "Oh, I don't know." she said, then Fleur tried her luck at convincing her "Please do, it would be fun, and you cant hide that beauty for only your soon to be husband to see now can you." she said with a smile "You can pick any dress you want to use, and if you like the dress you can arrange to get it later on." she added trying to sweeten the deal "Thanks, but I just don't know." said Luna simply, but Fleur was still persistent "Nonsense Luna, you will have so much fun, if your worried about excepting due to expenses "Bill and I can cover it, consider it our wedding gift to the both of you." added Fluer, Luna thought about Fleur's proposal, but in the end she wanted a second opinion "What do you think Neville?" she asked looking at him with her signature dreamy look. Neville pondered over the idea for a bit before answering "Well, I think it's a good idea, but after all you have the final word, you are the bride after all." Luna took a few seconds to think it over "Alright, I'll do it." she said, this got a huge smile to appear on Fluer's face "Great, come with me I saw a dress that would be perfect for you." she said taking Luna's hand and escorting her out of the room.

A few minutes passed, and it was just Neville,Bill and a photographer who looked to be around his early thirties, he was a bit taller then Neville, and was dark haired "Um, thanks, for doing this such short notice." said Neville in the photographer's direction "Oh, it's alright, I didn't have any other engagements to attend to, and a friend of Fluer's is a friend of mine I say." he said with a smile forming on his face. After a few seconds the sound of walking could be heard from the stairs, Fluer was the first to enter the room, then she was followed by Luna, she was wearing a white strapless floor length dress that had a sash of black silk wrapped around it that was being held up by a piece of jewel work made to look like a rose, but what added to the dress was the choice of jewelery, around both of Luna's arms were two winding bracelet bands with designs that made it look like vines of roses were tied together and made to travel down the length of the arm. Neville had to look Luna up and down a few times as she walked over towards him "Well, what do you think?" asked Luna with a bit of nervousness in her voice that made Neville think she was worried about him not liking the dress "I love it." said Neville with a smile on his face "Are you sure?" asked Luna still a bit worried until Neville spoke again "love, I love it, the only way I wouldn't like it, is if you weren't the one wearing it." he said as he kissed her forehead and continued speaking "Now, have fun, and remember it's all about you if you are not happy neither am I." he concluded, Luna gave him a small smile and began to make her way to where she was going to stand to get the pictures done until Fleur stopped her "One last thing." she said as she walked behind Luna and put something on her neck "what do you think?" she asked as she came back around to Luna, who looked down at the pendent of the crescent moon that had been placed around her neck "I love it." said Luna as she hugged onto Fleur, once the hug was broke, Luna began the process of getting the pictures done.

A couple of minutes had passed, most of the photos that had been taken were just simple shots that captured the flair of Luna's dress, and a few more had been to capture her and the obvious beauty she possessed. Neville just kept staring at Luna while the photos were being shot, he couldn't believe that eventually the beautiful woman he was staring at would eventually be his wife "Taking it all in?" said Bill breaking Neville from his thoughts "What? Oh, yeah I suppose you could call it that." he said still watching Luna as Bill continued to speak "I did the same, when I first met Fleur I kept thinking I was either dreaming, or that I just had luck but, as my own wedding approached I had the same look on my face as you do now. Even thought I wake up to that same smile and face every morning it seems like I'm starting all over again." said Bill concluding his some what poetic speech "Yeah, that's a good way to explain it."said Neville simply, Bill placed his hand on Neville's shoulder "Don't worry, we all get the _"Am I going to be a good husband?" _paranoia, but I know you will do just fine." Neville smiled as Bill said that, Neville felt as if Bill read his mind.

After one last photo, the photographer spoke up "Well, that wraps up the single shots." he then looked over at Neville "Now it's time for you to join this lovely beauty." Neville looked taken back a bit "Alright, but are you sure I'm not under dressed?" the photographer looked Neville up and down a few times "No, you are fine, now come along and join the fun." Neville got up and approached Luna and tried to get comfy "How do I look?" he asked still trying to get an opinion from the only person who's opinion mattered "Wonderful, the only way I wouldn't like it, is if you weren't the one wearing it." said Luna smiling, as she straightened out Neville's blazer, she gave him a quick peck on the lips, but saw the camera's flash had gone off, the couple looked over at the photographer "I'm sorry, were you two not ready?" he said with guilt in his voice "I thought that was your starting shot." he said still feeling guilty until Neville spoke up "No, that's alright, It was a good place to start." with the said, the couple prepared for the rest of the photos.

The shots taken of Neville and Luna started with the typical poses couples about to head down the aisle would do, Neville hugging Luna from behind with his hands around her waist, Neville on his knees to reenact his proposal, Luna hugging onto him for dear life and smiling, even a few poses from the couples dancing had crept their way into a few photos. As time went on, the poses in the shots become more sentimental, Neville looking off into the distance as if protecting Luna while she embraced him with closed eyes and a happy lined smile on her face, a close up of the couple's hands linked, and a few shots of them kissing and staring at each other, the latter had been taken in secret while the couple were under the impression that the photographer was giving them small breaks before the next series of photos. After many other shots, the moment for the final shot had come "Just act like I'm not here, let whatever you do come naturally." said the photographer as he prepared to capture whatever the couple ended up doing, the finished product was the couple staring at one another with their foreheads pressed together, again they were inside their own world where they only saw each other and no one else.

Hours later the couple returned to Grimmauld Place tired from the eventful day they had shared. Luna had gone up early for the night while Neville found himself in the kitchen watering a few of the small plants it had in it for decoration, Neville was quiet while he tended to the plants, he always found it soothing to end the day with anything involving plants, he was interrupted by Kreacher tugging on his shirt "Some mail came for you Mr. Longbottom, it doesn't say who it's from just your name and this address." he said handing him an envelope "Thank you." said Neville as the elf made his way out of the room, as Kreacher had said, it only had the address and Neville's name, Neville began to open it to see what the contents of the envelope were, but as he opened it, a huge green puff of smoke engulfed his face which caused Neville to cough violently and gasp for air but he began to loose his breath. Neville made his way outside of the kitchen and and began fighting for his life but could not find a clean breath of air, eventually Harry and Ginny were in his gaze "Neville whats wrong?" said Ginny in shock as she saw Neville's physical condition, he had become pale grew more sickly by the second "p-p-p- Poison Charm..." was the last thing he could mange to say in a raspy voice until he collapsed onto the floor, Harry got down to his knees and checked for any vital signs "he's still breathing, but it's faint and his pulse is slowing down." said Harry with stern worry present in his voice "I'll stay here with Lily and Luna, you go on ahead and get him help" said Ginny as she approached the fireplace in the living room and grabbed a handful of floo powder, Harry picked up Neville the best he could and stepped into the fireplace and said his location "St. Mungo's!" as he said this Ginny threw the powder and watched her husband and best friend disappear in front of her "Merlin please watch over him." was the only phrase that escaped her mouth.

**A/N: I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS UPDATE, IT IS WAY BEHIND WITH POSTING, SORRY I LEFT IT IN A CLIFF HANGER, I HATE TO DO SO, BUT I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE. HERE ARE THE TRANSLATIONS FOR THE TWO WORDS OF FRENCH I USED IN THIS CHAPTER: **Mon Cher=My Dear, Parfait=Perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry appeared in a make shift fire place inside the main lobby of Saint Mungo's with a unconscious Neville in his arms "Someone please, this man needs help!" was the only thing he said as a group of healers approached him with a stretcher. As one of the Healers helped Harry place his ailing friend on the stretcher, another was getting the usual information "What happened?" asked a healer in Harry's direction "I'm not so sure, he was just coughing violently and fighting for air. I think he said something about a poison charm before he passed out." said Harry trying to keep calm in the situation, at the sound of the type of charm, the healers began rushing Neville towards the floor of the building where spell damage was located, Harry followed them still providing information "His name is Neville Longbottom, he was staying with my wife and myself when this happened." continued Harry as he tried to keep his breathing steady while keeping up with the healers. Once they made it to their destination, the healers began to take Neville into a isolated room Harry was about to follow them in until he was stopped by a healer "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, on any normal circumstance I would let you through, but we cant risk spreading the charm." Harry reluctantly agreed and made his way up to the Visitors Tearoom, but as he sat and waited for good news on his best friend,he was too restless and was not looking forward to explaining this to Ginny or Luna if they showed up.

Minutes eventually turned to hours and still no word on Neville's condition, Harry was now up and pacing the room, Harry had been use to seeing death all his life, but he couldn't help but fear for the worst if something were to happen with Neville. Ginny had shown up a bit later with a quiet Luna, and a sleepy but puffy eyed Lily "How is he?" she asked as she and the others sat down "I don't know." began Harry "They wont tell me anything." Ginny sighed and sat down by Luna and Lily and just fell silent. Another hour had passed and still nothing, Lily and Ginny had fallen asleep leaving Luna and Harry as the only ones in the room, Harry took a seat beside Luna and gave up on moving around the room, both of them were dead to the world. Later on, a healer finally came into the room "It was really touch and go, but your friend is stable Mr. Potter." at the sound of the statement Luna darted up from her seat and bolted out of the room "What in Merlin's name was that woman's problem?" said the healer after he recovered from being almost knocked down.

Luna made her way up to Spell Damage, she searched every corner of the floor but could not find Neville anywhere, she kept looking and looking keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of him but was nearly scared to death when she heard the voice of a healer sneak up behind her "Are you looking for someone miss?", Luna regained herself and turned to meet the healer "Yes, I'm looking for Neville Longbottom." said Luna trying to calm the worry in her voice "Alright, I'll take you to him. I'm assuming you are Luna?"said the healer as they started to make their way down a empty hallway. Luna became a bit surprised that the healer seemed to know her "Yes, but how did you ever guess?" she said as they stopped in front of a door in the hall "While we were trying to stabilize him, he kept faintly calling out the name Luna." explained the healer as he opened the door the stopped at as he continued "He is breathing normally, but is in a deep sleep-like state." concluded the healer as he let Luna into the room "Sleep-like, you mean a coma?" asked Luna towards the healer as he began to leave "Not exactly, he is trying to come to, but it's like something's going on in his sub-conscious that is keeping him from waking up." said the healer as he finally left.

Luna watched as the healer made his way down the hall, once he was out of sight Luna shut the door to Neville's room and used her wand to charm the door so it stayed locked Luna felt a bit bad about locking her and Neville up in the room, but right now all she wanted was to be with him. Luna went towards the cot Neville was sleeping in, he had regained color in his face and was breathing normally, but like the healer had described he was in a stiff sleep but he was moving his head a lot and was faintly trying to speak "L-Luna...Luna." was all he could muster to say as Luna took his hand and gripped it into her own "It's alright love, I'm here...I'm not leaving." said Luna as she watched his head move, she could only imagine what was going on inside his head.

Neville woke up and found himself in a place he did not recognize, it was a vast open room that seemed to go on forever "Where in Merlin's name am I?" he asked himself as he walked and searched the open space in front of him, he kept on walking around until two faint figures appeared walking towards him Neville could barely make them out, but he recognized them as they got closer "Mom...Dad...?" said Neville faintly as his parents Frank and Alice appeared before him. Frank and Alice Longbottom had actually appeared before their son, but they were different they were not in the state that Neville always saw them in whenever he would visit them, it was as if the attack by Bellatrix had never happened "Hello son." said Frank as he hugged onto his son, Neveille thought it was crazy that he could feel the hug, he could not figure out if he was truly dreaming, his father broke the hug then Neville was hugged onto by his mother "You've grown into such a handsome young man." she said hugging onto her son tightly. Once the hugs were all broken, Neville decided to get to the bottom of the situation "Be honest, I'm dead aren't I?" both of his parents laughed at that question "No Neville, you are not dead. You are far from dead thank Merlin." said Alice with a small laugh and smile.

Some time had passed, Neville had explained what had happened with the attack from the poison charm. His parents had explained that though he was not dead because the charm was so powerful it probably launched his body into shock, causing his sub-conscious to lock him in the inner confides of his mind, Neville asked if it was similar to the time that Harry had gone into a limbo like state during the final battle with Voldemort; his parents continued saying that it was similar but just a different way of getting to that state. Neville had found out in conclusion, that his parents had fallen into the same state while being attacked by Bellatrix, but unlike them Neville would eventually wake up and leave the strange inner state he found himself in however, his parents due to the extreme nature of their attack , they would remain there for the rest of their natural life's. After hearing the explanation Neville decided to change the subject, he had told Frank and Alice all about what he had done through his school years, his time as an Auror, his new job as a teacher, he in brief told of the conflict he was having with Elizabeth LeStrange, and finally brought up his proposal to Luna "She sounds like a sweet girl." said Alice with a smile forming on her face as her son explained her in a beautiful and loving manner "Yes, but perfect is more of the word I'd use." said Neville smiling as well, his response made Alice smile brighter and give Frank a playful slap to the arm "He's your son after all dear, it sounded like something you would say." Neville and Frank both laughed, in the end Alice was right.

More time passed and was spent in small talk amongst the Longbottom family, Neville did enjoy getting to see his mother and father, and how they were before they were effected by Bellatrix, but no matter how they appeared to him Neville still loved them dearly no matter what had happened. While the conversation was going on, Neville could have sworn he heard sobbing off in the distance "That sounds like Luna." he said with sadness forming in his voice at the vary sound, though Luna rarely cried Neville still couldn't stand to see or hear her crying it always broke his heart. Neville hugged onto both his parents "Looks like I'm waking up, it was great to see both of you." he said his voice a bit choked with tears, weather it was crying at hearing Luna, or knowing he would have to leave his parents Neville didn't know, but he knew he had to "Don't worry sun, I and your mother will be fine, but Luna needs you." said Frank as the family broke their hug Neville took in his father's words and just gave an understanding nod of the head, within seconds Neville found himself separating from the world he was in, though he was not moving physically, he was being taken in reverse away from his family he waved at them as he moved and they waved in return the next thing Neville saw was nothing but white light until he opened his eyes.

Neville woke up and took in his surroundings and discovered where he was, he then felt a sharp tinge in his chest and throat, whatever pain was left over from his attack was still present but Neville was just happy he could breathe. Neville turned his head and found Luna asleep next to him, she had manged to somehow get herself on the cot Neville was lying on, she had wrapped herself around Neville like she always did when they slept, and she had a dry trail flowing down her closed puffy eyes showing she had indeed been crying. Neville moved one of his arms and brought Luna in closer, keeping it in mind to not wake her up "It's alright love, Merlin will keep me around for years to come, I'd never leave you I wouldn't dream of it." he whispered as sleep overcame him, what he never saw was the small smile that formed on Luna's face as she slept. The next day, Neville woke up to find Luna gone, and a Patronus in the from of a Hare laying curled up on his chest, Neville figured Luna must have left but wanted to leave her own form of protection, Neville tried moving slowly not wanting to disturb the creature of light on his chest, but Neville's movement woke the hare, but instead of evaporating the hare began hopping around in the air and running circles around Neville "Luna must have used a powerful memory to conjure you up if your moving around like that." he said watching the hare move playfully around the room as it ran through the air without a care in the world.

Minutes passed and Neville was still watching the hare run a muck in his room, he smiled at the thought that Luna could create such a fun loving creature, he saw a lot of her in the hare,it was her patronus after all. After a few seconds, the hare disappeared as a knock was heard and Luna came into the room, she let a smile form on her face as she noticed Neville was up "Hello, sleep well?" she asked as she sat down on the side of Neville's cot and gave him a quick peck to the lips "I slept well, but you did leave me in the hands of a capable security system." laughed Neville implying her patronus "It must have taken a powerful memory for you to conjure it and leave it somewhere." he continued showing how impressed he was at the feat and amount of magic it must have taken to do so.

Luna's smile became brighter, she always felt great when Neville gave her a high compliment though she felt she didn't deserve it but she knew he meant every word "Yes, it did take a vary great memory, but I knew it'd keep you safe." she said, Neville knew that she was still worked up from his attack, he could see it in her eyes, how she lit up more then usual when she saw him. Neville adjusted himself so he was closer to Luna, he snaked a arm around her waist and kept eye contact with her, but he could tell she couldn't hide it any longer she let herself go, began crying, and wrapped herself around him "It was when you told me." said Luna through her tears as she kept her grip around Neville fearing he could leave her at any second "When I told you what? When I said I was mad for you?" asked Neville, he remembered that day well everyone around them was running up and down the spiral staircase, and it was just he and Luna staying still as he finally admitted his feelings, and he felt kind of sunken down because her response was not what he wanted it to be, but eventually it all worked out for the best. Luna looked at him and gave him a teary smile "Yes, so far that and your proposal have been the only memories to keep me sane." Neville just smiled and kissed her "Don't worry, You're as sane as I am." said Neville as he kept his gaze on her he could never get enough of looking at Luna, it was obvious the love between them saw no end in sight.

A few days had passed, and Neville found himself back at Harry's and Ginny's home and like his typical self, he was out in the garden in the back yard tending to to the plants and flowers; the healers had told Neville to stay away from anything plant related because they believed the poison charm he had come into contact with was plant based but Neville didn't listen, he was a Herbology teacher, he thought them telling him to not be around plants was like telling Seamus Finnegan to not blow things up,it couldn't be helped. While Neville was weeding a patch of rose's he was to sucked into his work to notice Lily had made her way outside and was approaching the garden "Hi." she said getting Neville's attention "Hello Lily. How are you?" he said sweetly as he looked turned to meet Lily's face with a smile, Lily sat down next to Neville before she spoke again "I'm okay. Are you still sick?" she asked with the curiosity any child her age would posses "No, I'm better, but thank you for asking." said Neville as he went back to his work. A few seconds were spent in silence before Lily spoke "I heard Mommy and Daddy talking about when you were sick, whoever did it was not a nice person." Neville took in Lily's words and just let them sink in, he was still surprised about how Elizabeth had turned out, in the beginning she seemed like such a nice person to him but then all the events that led up to this most current attack had make Neville re-think his perspective of her she was the daughter of Bellatrix after all. Neville was still in deep thought until he heard Lily again "I don't know who they were talking about, but I think it was that mean and scary lady you saved me from. I hope I don't see her ever again." said Lily, Neville had noticed her tone had gone from her normal demeanor to something more frightened and fearful "it's okay though, if she were to come abck you would have your dad,mom, and Luna and I to protect you." as Neville said this a smile formed on Lily's face as she gave Neville the biggest hug she could muster "Thank you Mr. Longbottom." she said still keeping hold on Neville and smiling the biggest smile she had ever had. Once the broke the hug Neville spoke "Lily, I know your just being polite and that's a good thing but you can call me something else besides Mr. Longbottom if you want to." as he said this Lily thought long and hard but came up with an idea "Can I call you Uncle Neville then?" she asked shyly, Neville got a big smile on his face at the thought of the title "Yes, you can as far as I like to think so, we are practically family." Lily looked to become overjoyed at his answer, then she got another idea "Does that mean I can call Ms. Lovegood, Auntie Luna as well?" Neville smiled even more at that idea "I think she would love that." said Neville as he and Lily hugged again, then Lily hit his backa ll of the sudden and yelled "Tag your it!" then ran off, all Neville could do was smile and then run after her.

Unbeknownst to Neville and Lily, Luna was watching them play from a window inside the house she couldn't help but smile at hows sweet the idea of Neville playing with a child looked. However, Luna never did think about having kids of her own, she was open to the idea but just thought that if it happens it will happen. Luna stared outside a bit more until she heard Ginny "He's great with kids isn't he?" she asked as she was also looking out the window "Yes, it appears that way." said Luna simply. Ginny could tell something was wrong with Luna, she wasn't her usual self "We all were scared, you were not alone on that." said Ginny thinking that it was Neville's recent run in with near death that was bothering her, but as always she was right "Yes, I kept thinking and knowing he would be okay, but with my dad gone on his journey, and my mother being dead, I just kept hoping he would be ok, if something happened to Neville, I'd probably go mad." she said getting it off her chest before speaking again "How did you do it all these years Ginn?" she asked implying all the time's Harry had disappeared or gone off on another mission involving Voldemort "I don't know how I did it, every time he would leave I would go crazy with fear that it would be the last time I would see him again, but eventually I guess I came to terms with it, and once I started running into trouble with him I focused more on that if we were not going to make it back, I wanted to make sure I was with him.". Luna thought of how poetic Ginny had made that all sound, she never did think about it that way, but she silently agreed with Ginny that if something were to happen it was best it happened while she and Neville were together through it all. Ginny then remembered something "This came for you today from Bill and Fluer." she said handing Luna a huge envelope. Luna looked at the envelope with confusion and opened it, and she almost forgot about what she had in her hands, the contents of the envelope were the wedding pictures she and Neville had taken a few days prior, Ginny looked over at her and the pictures in her hands and the dots connected in her head "Oh, so this is what you two were up to all that day." she said with a sweet laugh as they began to look through them Luna was silent as Ginny gushed over the pictures, but she had one thing on her mind the engraving on the inside of her ring now made more sense, she didn't know what she would be without Neville, but she never wanted to think of it as far as she was concerned she and Neville would always have each other.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, the mood was far from happy, it had been taken over by Elizabeth and the school was now back to resembling how it looked during the second war. Elizabeth was down in the dungeon, she was wearing a all leather wardrobe that was a dead ringer to what Bellatrix would have worn and her hair was no longer straight but wildly curled,showing she looked exactly like her mother, the only difference was that her face was framed more like a member of the Riddle family. Elizabeth looked down at the assorted teachers she had tortured over the last few days "Where are they!" she yelled at no teacher in particular "They?"answered professor Trelawney, Elizabeth gained a look of annoyance as she made her way to to the disheveled teacher "Yes they! The tow Potter boys, the Weasley girl, and Scorpius Malfoy where are they!" Professor Trelawney shook with every word that was being yelled, then all of a sudden she fell into the trance like state she fell into when she had a prophecy and spoke " Though they are gone, they will find help and like your parents you shall suffer!" Elizabeth became enraged and slapped Trelawney hard across the face before making her way out of the dungeon and made her way into the great hall. As she entered the great hall all the students rose from their seats but something was off about them, they were silent,a bit pale skinned, and their eyes were fogged and glossed over like they were under hypnosis. Elizabeth made her way to the other side of the hall where a giant throne awaited her as she sat down the students raised their wands and yelled out "LONG LIVE THE DARK MISTRESS! HAIL THE HEIR OF VOLDEMORT!".

**AN:I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE, THIS WAS A VARY LATE UPDATE, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT THOUGH, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO STILL READS/FOLLOWS THIS STORY.**

**AN2:IF YOU COULD PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE PAGE THEIR IS A POLE THAT I WANT MY READERS TO VOTE ON THAT WILL DETERMINE MY NEXT MULT-CHAPTER STORY IT WOULD MEAN A LOT IF YOU VOTED!**

**AN3: I'M SORRY FOR WRITING SUCH BLOCKY LOOKING PARAGRAPHS, I GUESS I WAS TRYING TO HAVE MORE LEGTH OR BE MORE DESCRIPTIVE (BUT IT PROBABLY DID NOT HELP.).  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Albus,James,Rose, and Scorpius had just made it off the school grounds and were a few feet away from the entrance to Hogsmeade. The children were tired from there journey and the unexpected attack in the school at the hands of there estranged Potions teacher "What do you think Shepard's going to do to everyone?" asked James as the group walked into the Inn "I don't know, but we have to get help to stop her somehow." said Rose calmly trying to think of a plan. Albus was taken back by how calm Rose was about the situation "How do you suppose we do that?! She has an army of students and they're probably looking for us right now.." Rose was about to stop him and try to calm him but Albus continued "Our brooms are at the school, most likely destroyed. The train and boats are probably under guard,lock, and key!" concluded a vary frantic Albus as he put his back against a wall and began sinking down to the ground. The others looked down at Albus and tried to think of a way to console him they knew he was just feeling scared at the recent events. After a few minutes Scorpius walked over and sat down next to him "I know it looks bad." Began Scorpius, but was cut off by Albus "Oh, come off it Malfoy! For all we know your family helped make this happen!".Rose and James turned there heads after hearing Albus's verbal attack and watched it unfold as Scorpius responded "What's that suppose to mean?" Albus smirked and replied "You know what it means! How else could a Deatheater pretend to be a teacher and go undetected?!". James and Rose watched the young boys verbally attack one another they were about to step in but both Albus and Scorpius eventually stopped yelling and went outside the Inn and separated Albus went in the direction of the Shrieking Shack while Scorpius blended in with the local traffic.

About and hour had passed since the boy's fight, Albus was staring out at the Shrieking Shack trying to get a hold of himself. Albus knew he didn't mean to attack Scorpius the way he did, his nerves got the better of him while he was scared from the attack on the school, but he feared he wouldn't be able to make things right Scorpius was sure to hate him now. Albus heard foot steps behind him and turned around to find Scorpius "I guess your here to give me payback." said Albus preparing to take whatever the young Malfoy had up his sleeve "No, Albus, I came to apologize I shouldn't have over reacted." Albus raised his eyebrows a bit "You? No I should it was wrong what I said to you." the boys both took in what they said "Okay, then lets agree to both apologize." Albus and Scorpius both looked at each other and waited three seconds then in unison said "I'm sorry." Scorpius held out his hand which Albus took and gave a good firm handshake "We should get back, James and Rose are probably worried that we've killed each other." said Scorpius with a laugh as the boys made there way back into town.

Once the two boys made it back to the Inn, they found James and Rose with looks of deep thought on there faces "We think we have a plan." said Rose as she looked at Albus and Scorpius, she then cleared her throat before speaking of said plan "It's obvious we cant take an army of students by ourselves. So I think it would be best if we reached out to Professor Longbottom, our parents, and whoever else who would help us." once Rose had concluded ,Albus brought up the obvious obstacle "That's all well, but any help we can get is in London. How are you proposing we get there?" James laughed a bit "I knew you were going to say that, it's simple Rose did some research and we are going to create a Portkey.". Albus became a bit shocked at the statement "What? Making unauthorized Portkey's is illegal!" Scorpius laughed at his friends worry "Don't worry, the Ministry wont know, they cant detect when a Portkey is made." he said patting Albus on the shoulder "Besides, once we use it we can just close it up. Right darling?" Scorpius now spoke towards Rose and with a small hidden blush she answered "Of course, if we have to we can close it off.". The kids then searched around for an item that they could create the Portkey with, but they had to choose wisely any item they used would begin to give off the blue glow. The search continued and eventually made it's way into the basement of the inn "Come here boys. I think I found the perfect item." said Rose as she approached the boys with a rusted mop bucket she had found "Alright, we can hide it. But where are we going?" asked James as he looked the bucket "Well, word of the attack has probably reached home by now, so we should head to the safe house.".

The Potter boys both nodded in agreement "Okay, 12 Grimmauld Place it is." said Rose as she cast the Portus spell and the bucket began to glow showing the spell had worked "Alright, everyone hold on to one another, don't let go of the bucket until I say so." the boys agreed and the group joined hands with each other making sure that Rose had one free hand to touch the Poartkey. Rose touched the bucket and the basement of the inn began to spin and swirl out of sight and was replaced by the swirling vortex nature of the Portkey. The group remained steady while holding onto the bucket but knew they were reaching their destination "I'm going to let go! Prepare for a crash landing!" yelled Rose as she began to count back from three "One...Two...Three!" Rose let go and the group began to spin freely inside the vortex, but the force was two strong and James and Albus broke off from the human chain "Don't worry! We're gonna end up at the same location!" James yelled to Albus as the spun away from the group. The vortex slowed and disappeared to reveal the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, but the group were not firmly on the ground, they fell from the ceiling and began falling until they all broke there fall on random things or people Albus and James landed on the floor while Rose and Scorpius landed on a distracted Ron Weasely "Bloody hell!" grunted Ron as he lay on the ground "How, and why are you lot here." continued Ron as the kids got off of him and he regained his footing "It's a long story dad." began Rose but she was silenced by Ron's over reacting when he was what he feared most his daughter's hand locked with the hand of a Malfoy "Oh no. Hermione! Why do you always have to be bloody right! My Rose is dating a M...M...Malfoy!" Ron then ran out of the kitchen yelling in a mixture of sadness and anger yelling "Don't worry, after some time and my mom talking to him he'll open up to you." said Rose towards Scorpius as they and the Potter boy's made there way to there parents.

A few minutes later, the children had re-united with the adults and filled them in on the recent attack "So, Elizabeth revealed herself as a Deatheater and took over the school, and made the students an army. Looks like Draco's prediction came true." said Neville with a dry tone. Harry nodded in agreement "Look's that way." he said before looking at the kids "But what I want to know is, how on earth did you escape?" continued Harry waiting for an explanation "Well, dad, right before term started, Albus and I crept into your office and took your cloak and the Marauder's Map." Harry got a small furious look on his face "You stole-" he said cutting himself off "That's not important. What is important is that all of you are safe." he concluded, remaining calm he then motioned for the boys to come to him and he hugged them. After a few seconds Rose went and hugged her parents and brother, then once James and Albus made there way to there mother and sister, Harry went over to Scorpius and held out his hand "Finally nice to meet you Scorpius." the young Malfoy shook his hand and replied "Nice to meet you Mr. Potter." once the introductions were made Hermione was the next to shake Scorpius's hand "Don't worry about Mr. Weasely, he's just mad because I was right." Scorpius Laughed a bit "Alright, nice to meet you Mrs. Weasely.". About an Hour or so later the children had been escorted to vacant rooms by Kreacher so they could sleep, eventually most of the adults had turned in as well leaving Harry and Neville as the only ones awake "So, do we have a plan?" asked Harry, "Well I don't know if we have a plan. But I've got a good idea." the two men spent most of the night talking over Neville's idea and decided to fill everyone in tomorrow.

The next day Neville,and the res of the adults stood in the living room and were preparing to leave for Hogwarts via Apparition when James,Albus,Rose, and Scorpius ran into the room "We're going with you." said Albus, Neville began to protest "Everyone-." but was cut off by Albus "Yes, we know things will be dangerous. But here's how it is Hogwarts is not just your old school, but Mine, my brother's, Rose's, and Scorpius's school! We know we will see and experience things we shouldn't, but our friends are in there, we will do whatever it takes to save them!" Neville took in the speech and said "The other teachers were right, you all are exactly like your parents." Harry spoke up after Neville "Alright, you lot can come, but we need the map." Albus gave his head a nod and took the Marauder's Map from his pocket and gave it to his father "Done." said Albus simply. The adults all grabbed onto each other, and the kids followed there example "Hold on everyone." said Harry as he began the Apparition process. With in seconds the group were traveling through the swirling vortex that Apparition produced as it swirled they began to swirl as well and they appeared inside the forest by Hogwarts. Neville looked himself and everyone over "Are all of you okay?" he asked all the adults looked fine but the kids had looks of extreme dizziness on there face's "You lot should rest, that happens to first timers." the kids did what they were told and sat down on the forest floor. Harry walked over to Neville with the map "Would you like to do the honers?" Neville took the map and placed his want tip on it "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." as he said this the map began to reveal it's illustrations "I think we should tell them." said Neville Harry agreed and faced the group "Alright everyone, here's the plan Neville and I learned from our time as Auror's the art of stealth. Therefore, we shall use the map to sneak into the school I will head for Ravenclaw Tower, Neville will head for the headmaster's office and one of us will signal you. If the signal is from the office, then make your way into the school but be on your guard, if a fight with a possessed student cant be avoided then fight but only disarm them and knock them out cold." said Harry concluding his briefing until James spoke "What should we do if the signal is from the tower?" Harry took a deep breath before answering "Then that means it's become a suicide mission and I want you, your brother, and the res of the kids to get away from here and hide." James looked shocked for a second but he understood.

Before Neville and Harry left Ron came to them "Don't worry, Luna,James, Albus, Scorpius,Ginny,and I will keep watch. Rose and Hermione brought an old book of charms and spell's, they should be able to find a counter to this possession spell." Both the men agreed with the secondary plan and were about to head out, but they were stopped again but this time by Ginny and Luna both woman looked like they were trying to keep looks of worry off there faces, both woman embraced them like it would be the last time, once they let go of them Harry and Neville made their way out towards the school.

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE I KNOW IT SEEMED LIKE FOREVER BEFORE I UPDATED THIS, BUT HERE YOU ARE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY. THIS MARKS A SPECIAL POINT IN THIS STORY ONLY 2 CHAPTERS REMAIN TO BE WRITTEN AND THEN THIS STORY WILL DRAW TO A CLOSE. I THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND** FOLLOWED** THIS IT MEANS A LOT!**


	10. Chapter 10

Neville and Harry made it onto the school grounds and began searching for a way into the school. Both of them looked the Marauder's Map over and judging by how many feet were moving they knew a big portion of the school was being guarded by students "Do you see anyway we can get in?" asked Neville not seeing any good ideas of an open spot to try and use "Well, it seems some of the actual underground ways are being guarded, any other entrance that's open is in Hogsmeade." said Harry trying not to sound defeated. Neville began to look the map over again and he noticed something "That's odd, it seems Elizabeth has every student on guard duty. All the common rooms are empty." at hearing the statement, Harry got an idea "It's a long shot. Neville, how are your levitating skills?" Neville was a bit taken back "Um, decent at best." Harry then made up his mind "alright, then get your wand out we are gonna levitate up onto the roof above us." Neville looked above him at said roof then back at Harry "are you sure we can pull that off?" Harry laughed a bit "If Jarleth Hobart, the creator of the spell, could make himself fly I think we can manege simple floating." Neville agreed, and he and Harry pulled out there wands and performed the _Wingardrium Leviosa_ spell. Both men had there wands pointed at each other as they began to float upwards "Remember, stay focused." whispered Harry as they hit the halfway mark of there journey. Once Neville and Harry were floating above the roof they made themselves levitate slightly sideways and finally downward letting there feet touch the roof.

Once on the roof, they looked at the map again "Alright, it looks like if we can get into the Gryffindor common room we can find a way to the office and Ravenclaw tower by the staircases." said Neville putting the map back into his pocket "Then let's hope a student left the window to his or her's room unlocked." said Harry beginning to check the windows located adjacent to them. They checked what seemed like a hundred windows until they finally found one that was unlocked and opened it and stepped into the room, ironically it was the room both of them shared with others while they were students "The room hasn't changed a bit." said Harry taking in the sight "I know, but we don't have time to reminisce." said Neville heading for the door that led out to the stairs to the main part of the common room, Harry followed him and they eventually made it to the door that led to the moving staircases. Once they made it outside the common room, Neville and Harry found out that all the various residences of the portraits hung on the walls were nowhere to be found leaving the hall deathly quiet except for the occasional sound caused by the stairs changing places "Alright." began Harry "I can make it to the tower from here. You keep the map and head for the office." Neville gained a look of worry "Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Harry gave his head a nod "I'll be fine. I'll head for the tower and give you some time before I think I need to send my signal out.".

Neville agreed "Alright, good luck my friend." Harry smiled and replied "Same to you." both the men then made there separate ways and went towards the locations they aimed for. A few minutes later Neville had made his way into one of the main halls and hid himself to check the map. The map revealed that there were a group of five students standing guard at the door to the Great Hall which by the looks of it on the map was housing Elizabeth. Neville kept looking at the map "Their has to be another way to the office. Let's see." he whispered to himself as he looked every inch of the map over, Neville then found a route that avoided the great hall; Neville then folded up the map and went towards his destination he went the opposite way of the Great Hall and found a lone staircase and began ascending it to the next floor.

Meanwhile outside the school, the others were doing things to keep themselves occupied; Rose and Hermione were looking through the few books they had brought to find a counter to Elizabeth's spell, Ginny and Luna were watching the windows of the school to wait for one of the two signals, James,Scorpius and Albus were practicing disarming each other of there wands, and Ron was using a Extendable Ear to hear things around the group from a distance "I don't like this, it seems too quiet." said Ron as he moved the hearing device left to right. Hermione looked up from the books she and Rose were looking at and look towards her husband "I'm sure it's just quiet and your getting paranoid Ronald." Ron laughed "Call it what you want." he began "But Harry and Neville aren't the only Auror's in this group. I have to do something productive." he concluded trying to focus on what he was doing but in Hermione's usual nature she had to bring up logic " You mean former Auror's." Ron laughed a bit "well, you know what I mean. If you want strong Leadership and brains, then you have Harry, if you want someone who can sneak into a place and escape it undetected, you have Neville. And if you want someone with good recon skills you have yours truly." once Ron had concluded his statement he put away the Extendable Ear. Ron moved from his spot and made his way towards the boys while they took a break from disarming each other "How is it going boys? Do you feel like you could disarm an army?" the boys laughed a bit "Actually." began Scorpius "I'm having a bit of trouble with disarming I have the spell down but the hand movement is giving me trouble.". Ron nodded his head then pulled out his wand "Alright then, would you care if I helped you out?" Scorpius shook his head "Not at all Mr. Weasley" Scorpius then took out his wand and let Ron guide his hand using the proper hand movement and repeated it until Scorpius had it mastered "Alright. Think you can do it now?" asked Ron as he got his wand out and stood a few feet away from Scorpius who gave his head a nod "Expelliarmus!" as Scorpius cast the spell Ron's wand fell from his hands and he was also knocked off of his feet and flew back a bit "Bloody hell! Your pretty powerful for a Malfoy." Ron and Scorpius both laughed at that statement as Scorpius began helping him up.

After much hiding and avoiding Neville finally reached the headmaster's office. The office was dead silent and empty from any human dwelling besides Neville, he shut the door as quietly as he could and searched every corner of the room to truly be sure he was alone, he thought he was alone until he heard a voice "Hello Mr. Longbottom." Neville jumped back and followed the voice to only discover it was the Sorting Hat "I have not seen you since the term began-." began the hat until Neville spoke up "It's not a social visit Hat." the hat sighed "Yes, I know the school has been taken over by the Dark Lord's daughter. But why does that bring you to the office?" the hat asked with its usual grin showing "I came here to send a signal." began Neville "And, I thought I'd come get some help." the hat then laughed a bit "Yes, I think this is a perfect time, so if you would be so kind to remove me from my shelf." Neville walked over to the tall shelf where the hat was perched and got on his tip toes and got the hat down and flipped it upside down and began to put his hand inside it "Be gentle, I'm an old hat Mr. Longbottom." said the hat in a rushed tone "Sorry." said Neville as he began to pull his hand out which was followed by the Sword Of Gryffindor. Neville put the hat back on the shelf "If you get any blood on it, please do clean it before it disappears." said the hat Neville laughed a bit "Sure." Neville then went to a window of the office and opened it he made a light appear on the tip of his wand and he waved it a few times before closing the window, and with his first part of the mission complete he exited the office.

Neville was only a few feet from the office before he ran into someone, he expected it to be a student or Elizabeth but it turned out to be an exhausted Luna "Luna? What are you doing here? I told you and the rest to wait for the signal." Luna was trying to catch her breath before speaking "I know love, but that plan fell through. A group of students attacked me and the others and took us to the great hall, they have Harry in there as well. Only I and Scorpius got away." Neville looked around but did not find the young Malfoy "If that's the case, then where is Scorpius?" Luna shook her head "I cant imagine where in Merlin's sake where he is. We both split up when we escaped the great hall.". Neville and Luna both ran to the direction of where there friends were being held captive, but Neville felt like something was wrong, while they were running Neville noticed that Luna did not have her ring on, Neville did not mention it but he new something was wrong, he knew once Luna got the ring she never wanted to take it off.

Once they approached the door to the great hall, Neville pushed the door open and found his friends being held prisoner by a group of random 6th year students, and Neville's suspicion was made correct he was led into the hall by a false Luna. Unbeknownst to Neville the false Luna was beginning to raise her wand for an attack from behind "Neville look out!" cried the _real_ Luna, Neville began raising his wand hand out of reflex not remembering he had Godric's sword in that hand and the attack collided with the blade it protected Neville excellently but it did push him back a bit "I figured this was a trap." said Neville as he lowered the sword. The false Luna began to laugh, but the laugh belonged to Elizabeth "Oh, darn did my ring finger give it away?" she said as she began to revert back to her original appearance, Neville tensed up a bit preparing for battle "Where's Scorpius? What have you done with him?" Elizabeth let out a snicker "The little brat escaped. No matter, I already have what I want.".

Neville stood his ground preparing for anything, he kept his eyes on Elizabeth but also gazed at his friends as they were being held captive, Neville needed to get them away from Elizabeth at all costs there was no telling what sick tricks the heir of Voldemort was capable of. "Let the others go, your fight is with me Elizabeth.". Elizabeth laughed "But that would ruin my fun. I want to watch you squirm when I kill them!" she then used her wand and sent a blast of light towards Neville which was blocked by the sword, then Neville now getting his own wand out began returning attacks. The pair went on attack each other back and forward;Neville blocked or deflected most of the spells he could,making sure to stay out of the path of Luna and the others so they would not be in risk of getting caught in the line of fire "What makes you want to do this Elizabeth?" yelled Neville as he deflected a spell causing it to hit one of the tables and blasting it into pieces "The family business." began Elizabeth "This is practically what I was born for!" Elizabeth threw another strike, and it connected with Neville making him hit the ground. Elizabeth then focused her attention on her captured victims and made her way towards Harry in particular "Had my father let me kill you as originally planned things would have been much easier!". Neville struggled to get up from the attack that hit him "What...do you mean by that?" he struggled to ask before Elizabeth cast the Cruciatus Curse, as Neville lay on the ground experiencing the worst pain imaginable Elizabeth enlightened him "It began back during Potter's first year."

_(Flashback.)_

_Elizabeth was standing in a dark and empty room with her head hung low to the untrained eye it seemed as if she was receiving a verbal assault at the hands of Professor Quirrell, but It was actually her father "You wretched child! Do you forget your place?!" yelled Voldemort in his raspy voice. Elizabeth kept her head down trying to not show her tears; she knew if she cried in front of her father he would call her weak "No-no Father." she said timidly trying to hide the fear in her voice, but it worked to no avail, due to the ability she inherited from her estranged Cousin Tonks, her fear was being shown by the constant and random changing of her hair. Voldemort's voice tensed up at the sound of the one title he loathed to be called by his 'Daughter' "Don't you dare call me that!" he hissed as he grabbed her and pulled her closer by the scruff of her long hair "You are nothing, but an expendable pawn! You might have my blood in your veins, but I am nothing close to a father to you!" Voldemort released Elizabeth's hair and she stepped back in fear. Voldemort saw the fear on the young girls face and continued his rant "You really are useless, I gave you one simple task and you cant even follow that! What was that task again?" Elizabeth tried to look her father in the eye as she answered his question "I-i was suppose to follow Potter and his friends, and make the traps guarding the stone more deadly so they would kill him." Voldemort then spoke again "And, what was going to happen after that?" Elizabeth tried again to look at him "You would simply walk right to where the stone was, gain it's power, and begin your rise to power again.". Voldemort then produced what little fiendish glare he could "Yes! And you cant even get that done right! Begone you disgust me!" Elizabeth did as she was told. Little did she know,that was the first of many times she would disappoint the only thing close to a 'Father' she would ever know._

_(End Flashback.)_

Elizabeth continued her torture towards Neville as she concluded her story, she smiled sickly as she heard Neville's cries of pain and anguish "Now I see why my mother loved telling the story of how she ruined your parents. Seeing someone in this amount of pain is nothing short of entertaining.", Neville could only make more cries of pain as a response. The others felt helpless just watching Neville get tortured to the point of death, all hope seemed lost, but everyone was hoping that some kind of miracle would occur. Then as if a miracle did happen Hagrid appeared from the entrance to the great hall that was behind the Professor's table. The half giant was able to sneak up on the students that were serving as the guard's to the hostages and used enough force to knack them out cold without hurting them, all of this was going on unbeknownst to Elizabeth until she felt her wand fly from her hand, stopping the torture on Neville. Elizabeth turned around and found Luna and Ginny pointing there wands in her direction "Step away from my fiance you bloody bint!" Elizabeth was a bit shocked by Luna's choice of terms but getting the meaning she replied "Cheeky flattery will get you nowhere Lovegood." she then took notice to Hagrid "And how did you get up here you big oaf?" Hagrid laughed a bit "With a little help, from my friends." then as if it was planed the doors to the hall opened again but instead of seeing who opened it a fast flying spell flew into the room and made contact with Elizabeth knocking her back a good distance into a wall inside the hall. Everyone looked at the entrance to the hall and found Scorpius with all of the Professors "Did I miss anything?" he said laughing. Luna went over to Neville and helped him up "You alright, love?" Neville looked at her and managed a small smile "I'm fine, just a scratch." that statement was far off from his actual appearance, Neville had a few cuts and bruises from fighting with Elizabeth, and he was slowly bleeding from the ear a bit from being under Elizabeth's curse for so long. Before the group could have a triumphant reunion Elizabeth rose from where she had fallen "It's finally time we settled this Longbottom! No distractions!" she yelled in rage, Neville looked at her firmly in the eye then spoke "Alright, we'll have a duel. But I have a set of requests." Elizabeth had a mean smirk on her face but laughed "Fine. What are your demands?" Neville cleared his throat "If I win, you must turn yourself in to Azkaban. And remove the spell you have over the students." again the heir of Voldemort smirked and laughed "Alright, but what if the actual result occurs, and I win?" she asked full of confidence, Neville swallowed a bit "Then, we have a trade. You give up the students and I'll turn myself over to you."

Everyone in the Great Hall was shocked to hear what Neville had said "Are you mad?" began Luna trying to stay calm "If you do that-" she began but was cut off by Neville "I know Luna, it's a long shot but if the worst happens and I turn myself over she'll leave you and the others alone. You'll be safe." Neville could see that Luna was trying to remain her usual calm self, but he felt horrible for even thinking of the terms himself. Neville then looked at Harry "If the latter happens, just promise me that you'll make sure everyone is safe, and well looked after." Harry also had the look like he was trying to fight his emotions "Anything for you, old friend." Elizabeth then yelled out "Today Longbottom! You can give your final goodbyes later!" Neville then turned to face Elizabeth "Do you have any place special you would like to be for the duel?" Elizabeth then got a devilish smile on her face "Yes, we shall begin and end our fight, where my Father's and Mother's fight ended all those years ago." Neville knew what she meant and both apperated away.

Neville and Elizabeth appeared outside of the school at the vary place where Voldemort had drawn his last breath back in the second wizard war. Neville and Elizabeth were not alone though, a few of the students that were knocked unconscious were around them, to the untrained eye it would appear as if it was a war zone scattered with dead bodies "Shall we begin?" asked Elizabeth giving a formal bow towards Neville as anyone would in a duel, Neville gave his head a nod and bowed as well. After about three seconds of awkward silence, the duel began both Neville and Elizabeth were firing spell after spell at one another with most not hitting there target, and the others being dodge or deflected by stronger magic "You don't have to do this Elizabeth!" yelled Neville "You could have gone down the road less traveled." Elizabeth kept throwing spells as she yelled full of rage "Don't try and use the sympathy act on me! I'm doing what would have made my father proud!" Neville began deflecting a series of heavy spells as he replied "I knew your father, we all knew he was incapable of love! It's like the story you said earlier he practically disowned you." at hearing his words Elizabeth had enough and fired a spell towards Neville which he fired one in defense and the spells collided creating a stand off "Hold your tongue! You don't know anything about my father!" the spells continued to fight for dominance "What happened, to the sweet pink haired girl who bandaged my wrist?" asked Neville trying to appeal to whatever kind of better judgment Elizabeth had "Don't speak of her! She is dead and gone!" yelled Elizabeth not showing any sign of being talked civilly out of the fight. While Neville and Elizabeth were busy fighting to the death, the others along with the now free professors were busy with what was left of the possessed student army and were doing a good job it. After many long minutes, they finished the job and headed in the direction of the duel and found Neville and Elizabeth still spell locked "It looks like they are both evenly matched." said Albus as he and the others watched the duel "I'm surprised I thought he would have won by now." Luna then spoke "He's using his tactic of getting her to give up the fight, even when he was an Aurror he would always try to get someone to turn themselves in. He always had orders to bring people in dead or alive but he would never kill someone unless it was inevitable." as Luna said her statement it looked as if Elizabeth had gained the upper hand the spells finally reached there limit and Neville was now wandless "We need to help him!" yelled Scorpius as he and the other children pulled out there wands ready to jump into the line of fire, but they were stopped "No! You lot need to stay here, violating the rules of a duel is dangerous." said Professor McGonagail with a firm voice of authority "I know you wish to help, but you cant. Mr. Longbottom has always had the ability to overcome any obstacle, even when he was in school, he always surprised us all." as McGonagail said her statement all she and the others could do was watch and hope for the best.

Back on the battlefield Neville had been disarmed of his wand and could only watch as Elizabeth laughed "Looks like I shall be victor. It's sad that I have to result to killing you though." Elizabeth then cast the killing curse and the infamous green light made its way towards Neville. He tried to contemplate a means of escaping the spell, but knew he had barley any time to react, just as the spell was mere inches form striking Neville the spell was stopped by an unknown force, then Neville came to realize that the spell had struck Luna's patronus. Both Neville and his friends watching on from the sidelines were surprised as Luna was stepping forward with her wand fully pointed towards Elizabeth "You stupid girl! You dare to oppose me?!" yelled Elizabeth as Luna still had her at wand point " Of course, you attacked the man I love. I cant have that happen now can I?" Elizabeth then reached her final nerve "Well then! I'll just have to kill you as well!" Elizabeth then aimed her wand at Luna and cast the killing curse. Neville felt his wort fear come true as the spell was flying towards Luna, Neville picked up his wand as fast as possible and began a desperate run towards Luna in a last ditch effort to protect her the spell was mere inches away from Luna as Neville placed himself into the path of the spell and said what he feared would be his last words "Expecto Patronum!".

A bright white light had been created as soon as Neville had spoken the spell for the Patronus Charm. The light was so bright that it blinded all who saw it and the temporary blindness lasted a few seconds before fading away to reveal a shocking surprise, Neville had done what he though he would never do he gave his patronus a physical form Neville opened his eyes and found the white light of the patronus in the shape of a mighty and regal Lion, it was standing firm and proud in front of Neville and Luna and was staring Elizabeth down with a powerful glare "How- What kind of magic is this?!" yelled Elizabeth as she kept her eyes locked on Neville's Lion fear beginning to show on her face Neville then spoke in a serious tone, something he had not done in a good while "It's simple, this patronus was created of love and self-sacrifice. Though I did not loose my life during my self-sacrifice, I was prepared to put my life on the line for the person I love. That is the most powerful magic of all, your father nor your mother could never defeat it." Then Godric's sword appeared in Neville's free hand and he and his Patronus began charging towards Elizabeth and in a united attack, it had ended, the heir to Voldemort now laid dead "Rest in peace Elizabeth Lestrange." said Neville as he removed her cloak and draped it over her body, though she was evil, Neville still thought she deserved respect of the dead.

**AN: WHEW! THERE YOU HAVE IT THE BATTLE TO THE DEATH BETWEEN NEVILLE AND ELIZABETH (I KNOW TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH TO WRITE IT!).**

**AN2:ONLY ONE CHAPTER NOW REMAINS, LUNA AND NEVILLE'S WEDDING! (THAT'S THE ONLY SPOILOR YOU GET!). ALSO WHERE LUNA CALLS ELIZABETH A BINT IS NOT A TYPO, A BINT IS A BRITISH INSULT THAT IS USED TO CALL A WOMAN...WELL I'M SURE YOU CAN THINK OF A FEW COLORFUL NAMES! LOL.**


	11. Chapter 11

After a few months of preparation the day of Neville and Luna's wedding had finally approached. The pair decided to hold the ceremony at Luna's childhood home continuing on Neville's promise that the two would move into the house once the wedding had taken place. Neville was standing in front of a mirror in one of the house's rooms fixing his tuxedo and making sure nothing was out of place, he was also spending some needed time with Harry and Ron so his nerves would not get the better of him "Hows this look boys?" said Neville turning around to show his full outfit, it was a simple black tuxedo with a a black bow tie "It looks fine Neville, you've asked three times now." Laughed Harry.

A bit later, Harry and Ron exited the room to give Neville time to himself. Neville could not believe the day was finally here that he would marry Luna Lovegood, to Neville it still seemed like they were still in school but he was happy none the less. Neville heard a small knock on the door and before he could say anything Augusta Longbottom came into the room "Hello Neville." she said putting her handbag down "Hello Gran.." said Neville going to his grandmother and embracing her in a hug. After the hug was broken Neville went back to the mirror to fix his cuff links " You look just like you father did on his wedding." said Augusta with a hint of whimper in her voice. Neville knew what was happening, he knew his Gran did not like to think about his father because it reminded her of what happen to him and Neville's mother "It's okay Gran." said Neville going over to her and hugging her again. Augusta cleared her throat "Oh, I know I've just been a bit sensitive lately, with the wedding about to happen, that's all." Augusta then reached into her handbag for something "Your father was going to give you this on your wedding day. It came into my care when you came to live with me and I promised him I would give it to you." Neville looked down at her hand and saw a small silver pin in the shape of a lion, Neville picked it up and pinned it to the coat of his suit and fixed it to where it was straight "Thank you Gran." he said with a bit of tearful emotion creeping in his voice. Augusta then put on a tone of authority "Neville Longbottom, we have no time for you to sulk. You will have plenty of time for that at the alter." Neville gave his head a nod, gave his Gran one last hug, then started making his way for the alter "Oh, Neville." said Augusta getting her grandsons attention "Yes, Gran?" said Neville looking at her "Once you and Luna have children, do bring them by for a visit regularly." Neville laughed a bit "Yes, Gran." he then started back on his walk to the alter and to the new chapter in his life.

The ceremony was set up to be a small one, there was only the alter, the seating that comprised of friends, extended family, and a few Hogwarts Professors and a group of Violin and Cello players provided as another gift from Bill and Fleur. The ceremony was set to start at any minute;it just needed the bride "I talked to the girls, Luna is almost ready." said Ron as he approached Neville and the Minister who would perform the ceremony "Alright, thanks Ron." said Neville as Ron went back up the aisle to take his place in the bridal party. A few seconds later a complete stranger in a hood had ran into view of the alter shouting "Stop the wedding!" everyone in who was seated stood up with mixed looks of defense on there faces "Bloody Hell! The wedding has not even started and we have an objection from a damn Deatheater?!" yelled Ron as he took out his wand and had it pointed at the stranger. The Minister was shocked but tried to keep the peace "Put your wand away . A wedding is no place for violence." Ron did as he was told, then the Minister put his attention towards the stranger "Why do you want us to halt the wedding?". The stranger cleared his throat and simply said "Because I have an objection." the Minister then replied "I recognize your objection, but on what grounds is it valid?" the stranger began to remove his hood as he spoke "On the grounds of two things; Firstly the wedding is taking place on my land and place of residence; Secondly I am only a father who's only wish is to give his daughter away." the stranger then revealed himself to be the last person expected to be at the wedding, he was Xenophillius Lovegood.

Neville was just as shocked as everyone by the sudden appearance of Luna's father "M-Mr. Lovegood, how did you get here you went missing we all thought you were-." Neville was cut of by Xeno "Dead.;No, I'm alive and well I just wanted to travel and see the world without any interruption is all." a silence filled the venue until the Minister spoke "Well, see that he is the bride's father, I say he has the right to give her away. However I have to ask how you feel Mr. Longbottom." Neville then looked at Xeno "Go on and wait for her, she'll be ready ay any moment." Xeno gave a nod of the head and let an usher escort him to where the Bride was so he could prepare to give his daughter away. Moments later it was time for the ceremony to start and the bridal party began their walk down the aisle; First was Harry and Ginny who walked down the aisle then separated to take there places as Best Man and Maid Of Honor, next were Ron and Hermione who took there places as Groomsmen and Bridesmaid, third to walk was Hugo in the position of Ring Bearer, then finally Lily walked as the Flower Girl dropping red Rose petals. Then the moment everyone had been waiting for, the musicians began to play _The Bridal March_ and Luna and Xeno were being seen making there way down the aisle; Luna was wearing the same dress she had been in during the taking of the pre-weding pictures, the only new addition was the crescent moon necklace around her neck that Fleur and given her, and a bouquet of Roses and Irisis, both she,her father, and Neville had the biggest smiles imaginable placed on there faces as Luna made the last step down the aisle.

The Minister began his part of the ceremony "Who gives the girl away to be married?" this question was directed at Xeno who replied "I do." he placed a kiss on Luna's cheek before letting go of her arm and stepping to the side. Luna then took her place next to Neville and turned to face him, both the bride and groom had small tears escaping there eyes, before the Minister continued Luna took the moment to mouth something to Neville which was "Did you know Daddy would come?" Neville smiled an mouthed the reply of "No, I didn't." As the wedding went on it was now time to exchange the rings, Harry gathered the Rings from Hugo then placed one in Neville's hand and another in Luna's so the Minister could begin to speak "Do you, Neville Longbottom, take this woman to be your Wife? Do you vow to love her,cherish her, and to have her through better or worse, sickness and health, and for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" Neville smiled as he lifted Luna's hand "I do." Neville then placed Luna's ring on her finger; it was a silver band with another swirl design, but instead of a diamond, it had a jewel that was cut to resemble a Rose that had a diamond placed in the center of the Rose. The Minister then spoke again "Do you Luna Lovegood, take this man to be your Husband? Do you vow to love him, cherish him, and to have him through better or worse, sickness and health, and for richer or poorer as along as you both shall live?" Luna then smiled as she began placing Neville's ring on his finger; it was a simple full circular band that had her and Neville's names engraved around the ring, and the ring had one small jewel on it that was made of two separate ones, the top jewel had Gryffindor colors while the bottom had the Ravenclaw colors;after the ring was in place Luna replied "I do.". The Minster then spoke the closing statement "Then by the power vested in me; I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the Bride." Neville then took there first kiss as Husband and Wife; As the couple kissed the everyone present began clapping and cheering in happiness for the newly joined couple. Once Neville and Luna broke the kiss Luna turned her view away from the crowd and threw her bouquet over her head and heard as it went through the air and landed. As Luna turned herself back around she and Neville searched the crowd and smiled and laughed once they learned the location of the bouquet; the flowers had landed in the hands of Rose Weasley, she then looked at the flowers then to her escort Scorpius, both of them blushed a bit and tried to keep there gazes averted from each other.

Ron and Hermione looked at there daughter and her young boyfriend "Well, it looks like I was right again Ronald." said Hermione with a smile creeping up on her face; Ron laughed a bit "Yeah, but oh well Scorpius isn't that bad, for a Malfoy." Hermione then got a bit shcocked "Ronald, they are much to young to be married." Ron then looked at his wife "He has my permisson, now he just has years to impress me so he keeps it." Both Ron and Hermione laughed at the thought of it all. Once the Wedding was over Luna and Neville looked at each other "So, where to now Mr. Longbottom?" said Luna to her Husband, Neville then laughed and picked his wife up bridle style and replied "To the beginning of the rest of our life's Mrs. Longbottom.".

**A/N: WELL EVERYONE, THAT'S A WRAP! I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READ,REVIEWED, AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY I CAN NOT THANK YOU ENOUGH! IT TOOK ME THREE ATTEMPTS BUT I FINALLY MADE A COMPLETE MULTI-CHAPTER STORY. I HOPE YOU ALL STICK AROND FOR FUTURE WORKS, WEATHER THEY ARE MY ONE-SHOTS OR ANY FUTURE MULTI-CHAPTER STORIES! I HOPE YOU ALL WILL ALSO BE LOOKING FOR ME ON FICTIONPRESS WHEN I BEGIN WRITING ORGINAL WORKS! AGAIN THANKS I COULD HAVE NOT DONE THIS WITHOUT YOU.-WITH LOVE TALLEN93. LIVE LONG,LOVE ALWAYS,LAUGH OFTEN, AND NEVER LOOSE YOUR INNERCHILD!.**


End file.
